Kim Jaejoong Fighting!
by YunJaeJung
Summary: Kim Jaejoong always gets what he wanted. But when it comes to Jung Yunho, an arrogant yet handsome, and now becomes his obsession, how long Jaejoong could deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Kim Jaejoong Fighting!**

**Author : YunJaeJung**

**Pairing : Yunjae**

**Characters : DBSK and others**

**Disclaimer : Yunjae belong to each other **

Hi…. ^^v

It's another story from me. It will not be long, maybe around 5-7 chapters, or less. :)

This idea suddenly popped up in my head and I can't help it, but write it instead.

I will more appreciate if you drop a single review to know what you feel toward this story.

Hope you like it. :)

…

**Summary:**

Kim Jaejoong always gets what he wanted.

But when it comes to Jung Yunho, an arrogant yet handsome, and now becomes his obsession, how long Jaejoong could deal with it?

.

.

**Kim Jaejoong Fighting!**

**Part One**

"Ummaaaaaa….." teriakan Jaejoong di pagi hari itu berhasil membuat seluruh orang di kediaman keluarga Kim sontak terlonjak kaget.

Mrs. Kim yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya mendadak menghentikan aktivitasnya. Begitu juga dengan Mr. Kim yang tak jadi meminum kopinya setelah mendengar teriakan putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Aish~ ada apa lagi dengan anak itu?" Mr. Kim menggumam sebal. Ia melipat koran yang tadi dibacanya dan menatap istrinya dengan tatapan seolah bertanya.

Mrs. Kim mengangkat pundaknya pelan. "Kau seperti tidak tau Joongie saja. Bukankah setiap hari ia selalu begini? Lihat saja sebentar lagi pasti ia akan marah-marah padaku dan menuduhku tidak membangunkannya. Padahal tadi aku sudah berusaha membangunkannya puluhan kali."

Tepat setelah Mrs. Kim mengatakan itu, Jaejoong muncul dari kamarnya di lantai dua dan dengan tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga untuk bergabung di ruang makan bersama Appa dan Ummanya.

"Umma! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?!" teriak Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yah! Apa kau tak tahu kalau Umma sedari tadi pagi sudah berusaha membangunkanmu tapi malah kau lempar dengan gulingmu!" umma Kim membela diri.

Jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal. Ia lalu menatap jam tangannya dengan ekspresi horror.

"Omo! Aku terlambat!" ia segera meminum susunya dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Yah! Joongie! Pelan-pelan minum susunya! Apa kau tidak sarapan dulu eoh?!" tegur Appa Kim.

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat. "Sudah tak sempat Appa. Sepuluh menit lagi aku sudah masuk!" katanya sambil menyambar kunci mobilnya.

"Sudahlah~ kau sudah terlambat Joongie! Lebih baik kau membolos dan temani umma berbelanja hari ini!" bujuk Umma Kim.

Jaejoong memandang ummanya dengan kesal. "Yah Umma! Mana bisa begitu?! Aku harus pergi ke sekolah hari ini supaya aku bisa bertemu Yunnie!"

"Yah! Seharusnya kau mengatakan kalau kau ingin ke sekolah untuk belajar, bukan untuk bertemu Yunnie-mu itu." protes Appa Kim.

"Appaaaaa!" kini giliran Appa Kim yang mendapat hadiah pout dari anaknya itu.

"Baiklah…baiklah… cepat kau segera berangkat sebelum kau terlambat dan tak bisa bertemu dengan _Yunnie-mu_ itu!" kata Appa Kim penuh penekanan.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang. Ia mencium pipi kedua orangtuanya sebelum berlari ke luar rumah.

"Aku berangkat …" teriak Jaejoong.

"Jangan mengebut Joongie!" teriak Umma Kim dari dalam yang sepertinya tak akan didengarkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Aish~ anak itu!" gerutu Umma Kim. Sementara Appa Kim hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan anaknya da kembali melenjutkan sarapannya.

.

.

"Yunnie…" teriak Jaejoong sambil berlari menghampiri Yunho yang sedang berbicara dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya.

Yunho sontak mendengus kesal ketika tiba-tiba Jaejoong duduk di sampingnya dan bergelayut manja padanya. Teman-teman Yunho pun sontak beranjak pergi ketika melihat kedatangan Jaejoong. Mereka tak mau berurusan dengan namja cantik itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kelasku?" kata Yunho datar.

"Yunnie.. ini sudah jam istirahat. Kenapa kau tak ke kantin? Aku mencarimu dan ternyata kau ada di kelas."

"Aku tak lapar." jawab Yunho singkat. Padahal alasan sebenarnya ia tak mau keluar kelas adalah untuk menghindari Jaejoong yang selalu saja lengket padanya.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak Yunnie~ bukankah nanti pulang sekolah kau ada latihan basket?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak lapar. Sekarang lebih baik kau kembali ke kelasmu." kata Yunho sambil melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dari lengannya.

"Araseo.." jawab Jaejoong lesu.

"Yunnie.. apa kau mau aku bawakan bekal setiap hari?" tanya Jaejoong lagi dengan nada riangnya.

"Tak perlu." kata-kata singkat Yunho berhasil membuat Jaejoong tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Tepat setelah itu bel masuk berbunyi.

"Kau tidak dengar bel masuk? Lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari sini. Sebentar lagi aku ada ulangan dan aku harus segera membaca catatanku." Yunho menarik tasnya dan mengeluarkan bukunya.

Jejoong memandang Yunho dengan tatapan menyesalnya. "Mianhae Yunnie.. aku benar-benar tak bermaksud mengganggumu. Baiklah! Aku akan kembali ke kelasku! Semangat untuk ulangannya Yunnie!" teriak Jaejoong dengan keras yang sontak memancing perhatian dari teman-teman sekelas Yunho.

Tapi sepertinya teman-teman sekelas Yunho tak ambil pusing karena memang kejadian yang seperti itu sudah biasa terjadi setiap hari. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau memang Jaejoong tak pernah menyerah mendekati Yunho.

"Sampai kapan ia akan menyerah eoh?" tanya Yoochun, sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya.

Yunho mengangkat pundaknya pelan.

"Ayolah Yun… Kau sendiri tahu kalau namja cantik itu sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Kalau kau tak menyukainya, setidaknya kalian bisa berteman." nasehat Yoochun.

"Kami sudah berteman Yoochun-ah. Hanya saja sikapnya yang agresif itu membuatku agak tak nyaman." ucap Yunho jujur.

.

.

"Joongie.. cepat turun chagie… makan malamnya sudah siap..!" teriak Umma Kim dari bawah.

"Ne Umma!" balas Jaejoong. Ia membasuh mukanya dan segera bergabung dengan kedua orang tuanya di meja makan.

"Bagaimana tadi sekolahmu?" tanya Appa Kim. Sudah kebiasaannya untuk selalu menanyakan hal-hal apa saja yang terjadi pada putra kesayangannya itu.

"Baik-baik saja appa.." jawab Jaejoong dengan nada cerianya.

Selesai makan, Jaejoong segera beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju kamarnya.

"Yah Joongie.. kenapa cepat sekali. Apa jam segini kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya Umma Kim penasaran.

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat. "Tidak umma. Aku harus cepat mengirimkan pesan untuk Yunnie dan memberinya semangat untuk latihan besok!" selesai mengatakan itu, ia langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

Appa dan Umma Kim hanya memandang putranya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sampai kapan Yunho mau membuka hatinya untuk Joongie?" tanya Umma Kim dengan nada sedihnya.

Appa Kim menggenggam tangan istrinya, mengisyaratkan agar ia tak bersedih. "Bersabarlah yeobo… kenapa kau malah bersedih seperti ini? Lihatlah anakmu yang selalu semangat itu.. apa kau tak malu padanya eoh? Kau harus terus mendukungnya!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Umma Kim ikut tersenyum pada suaminya. "Ne.. aku mengerti."

.

.

Yunho membuka ponselnya dengan malas saat tahu Jaejoong mengiriminya beberapa pesan beruntun yang tak kunjung henti. Ia membacanya satu persatu dengan malas. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa isi pesan-pesan tersebut kerena memang Jaejoong tak pernah absen untuk membuat ponselnya berhenti berdering setiap malam.

'_**Yunnie.. kau sudah makan malam kan? Jangan lupa istirahat untuk latihanmu besok! Fighting!'**_

_**-^^ Joongie-**_

**Ia buka pesan kedua.**

'_**Yunnie.. apa kau sudah tidur? jangan lupa persiapkan kostum basketmu untuk latihan besok karena terkadang kau sering lupa membawanya.'**_

_**-^^ Joongie-**_

Pesan selanjutnya pun masih ada.

'_**Yunnie.. aku akan menonton latihanmu besok! Hwaiting! Saranghae..'**_

_**-^^ Joongie-**_

Yunho mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkannya di meja nakas. Terkadang ia tersenyum sendiri saat membaca pesan-pesan yang Jaejoong kirimkan padanya. Meskipun sedikit menyebalkan, Yunho merasa kalau Jaejoong sebenarnya mempunyai niat yang baik padanya, walaupun terkadang sikapnya terlalu berlebihan.

Ia pun sudah malas mengganti nomor ponselnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya karena Jaejoong pasti akan langsung tahu.

.

.

"Yunnieeeeee~~~ semangat!"

Teriakan Jaejoong sontak membuat semua orang yang berada di lapangan dan sedang menonton latihan tim basket sekolah mereka menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Mereka mendengus kesal setelah tahu kalau itu adalah suara Jaejoong dan kembali fokus ke lapangan. Well, memang cukup mengganggu. Tapi siapa yang berani memarahi namja cantik itu eoh?

"Go Yunnie go go!" Jaejoong terus berteriak tanpa lelah. Tak sadar bahwa teriakannya barusan berhasil merusak konsentrasi Yunho dan membuat namja tampan itu gagal memasukkan bola yang dipegangnya ke dalam ring.

"Aish…." Yunho membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam setelah mengetahui kalau lemparannya gagal. Teman-teman setimnya menghampirinya dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Yah, Yunho. Sebaiknya kau tenangkan dulu kekasihmu itu. Kalau dia terus saja berteriak seperti itu kita tak akan bisa latihan dengan tenang. Kita harus benar-benar maksimal di kejuaraan besok." ucap Changmin.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, dia bukan kekasihku." kata Yunho datar.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Yang penting suruh namja cantik itu berhenti berteriak sebentar saja." ucap Changmin sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yunho untuk mengambil air minum.

"Yah, Jung Yunho! Cepat urus Kim Jaejoong dan cepat kembali latihan!" teriak pelatihnya dari jauh.

Yunho menghembuskan napas panjangnya sebelum mengambil air minum dari dalam tasnya dan berlari ke tempat Jaejoong duduk. Ia duduk di sebelah namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong dengan segera mengelap keringat di dahi dan leher Yunho dengan handuk yang sudah ia persiapkan sambil membiarkan Yunho menenggak minumannya.

Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho dan semakin terpesona dengan ketampanan namja itu.

"Yunnie.. aku membawakan bekal untukmu! Kau mau makan? Kau pasti lapar." kata Jaejoong semangat sambil mengeluarkan sebuak kotak makan yang berisi kimbab buatannya sendiri.

Yunho melirik kotak bekal itu sekilas sebelum menerimanya. Ia mengambil sumpit yang ada di tangan Jaejoong dan mulai mencicipi kimbab buatan Jaejoong. Ia mengangguk puas. Rasanya memang enak. Jaejoong memang sudah sering membawakan masakan buatannya sendiri.

"Apa kau tak lelah dari tadi terus berteriak seperti itu eoh?" Yunho akhirnya membuka suara.

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat. "Ani! Aku kan harus memberi Yunnie semangat!"

"Tapi tadi itu kau sangat berisik." komentar Yunho.

Bibir Jaejoong sontak mengerucut. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya polos.

"Cukup duduk dan lihat saja. Kami benar-benar butuh konsentrasi dan latihan maksimal untuk kejuaraan besok."

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk imut. "Ne! Baiklah!"

Hening sejenak.

"Gomawo.." ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Karena pesanmu kemarin malam, aku tak lupa membawa seragam latihanku." jawab Yunho masih dengan nada datarnya.

Pipi Jaejoong langsung memunculkan semburat merahnya.

Yunho mengembalikan kotak makan yang dipegangnya dan segera minum. Pelatihnya sudah memintanya kembali ke lapangan. Ia berdiri dan siap-siap kembali ke lapangan sebelum suara Jaejoong menghentikannya.

"Yunnie.. apa k…kau …errr.."

"Mwo? Cepat katakan."

"A..apa aku boleh menunggu Yunnie sampai selesai latihan?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"Mungkin aku akan selesai nanti malam. Apa kau tak bosan disini?"

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat. "Tidak kok! Aku akan menunggu Yunnie sampai selesai latihan!"

Yunho terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang selesai aku latihan." katanya singkat sebelum berlari lagi ke tengah lapangan.

Sementara itu Jaejoong sudah tak bisa membendung kebahagiannya lagi. Ia melonjak-lonjak gembira di bangku penonton tanpa peduli banyak siswa lain yang memandangnya aneh. Yang penting ia sangat bahagia karena Yunho sudah mau mengantarnya pulang.

.

.

"Joongie~ kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Umma Kim yang sedang mempersiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya. "Umma tidak mendengar suara mobilmu sayang…"

"Aku meninggalkannya di sekolah umma.." jawab Jaejoong santai. Ia bergegas akan masuk ke kamarnya saat Umma Kim memanggilnya lagi.

"Yah! Tunggu dulu! Umma belum selesai bicara!" teriak Ummanya.

Jaejoong berhenti dan memandang ummanya dengan tatapan _'Ada apa lagi umma?'_

"Kenapa kau baru pulang saat jam makan malam dan kenapa kau meninggalkan mobilmu di sekolah?"

"Aku menunggu Yunnie sampai selesai latihan umma. Lagipula buat apa aku membawa pulang mobilku kalau Yunnie mau mengantarku pulang?" jawabnya sebelum ia berlari memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah riang.

"Yah! Joongie tunggu dulu! Kau harus menceritakannya pada umma! Bagaimana bisa Yunho mengantarmu pulang?! Kenapa kau tak menyuruhnya masuk eoh?! Umma ingin sekali bertemu dengannya! Yah Joongie!"

"Ada apa ini?! Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak seperti itu eoh?!" tanya Appa Kim yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

Umma Kim hanya mendengus kesal saat Jaejoong tak menghiraukannya. "Ani. Aku hanya kesal karena Joongie tak mau menceritakan soal Yunho padaku."

"Aish~ kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu seperti itu? Kau seperti tak pernah muda saja.." komentar Appa Kim yang semakin membuat istrinya semakin sebal.

.

.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur masih dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan hal tadi? Saat Yunho mau mengantarnya pulang tadi dengan motornya.. Jaejoong memeluk erat Yunho dari belakang, mencium aroma namja itu dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Yunnieee~ saranghae!" Jaejoong berteriak lantang sambil memeluk boneka gajahnya erat-erat.

"Yah Joongie~ cepat mandi dan turun! Kami menunggumu di meja makan!" teriak Umma Kim dari depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ne Umma!" balas Jaejoong.

Ia segera mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya dan segera mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk Yunho. Rutinitas yang sama sekali tak pernah ia lupakan.

'_**Yunnie~ semangat untuk pertandingan besok pagi!'**_

_**-^^ Joongie-**_

**.**

'_**Kau tak boleh melupakan seragam basketmu besok! itu sangat penting Yunnie!'**_

_**^^Joongie**__-_

**.**

'_**Aku akan menonton dan duduk di barisan terdepan untuk mendukungmu Yunnie! Hwaiting! Saranghae..' **_

_**-^^ Joongie-**_

_**.**_

Selesai mengirimkan semua pesannya, Jaejoong melemparkan ponselnya di ranjang. Ia tak pernah berharap Yunho mau membalas pesannya. Yunho mau membacanya saja ia sudah sangat senang.

Saat ia beranjak untuk mandi, ponselnya mendadak berbunyi dan memandakan kalau ada pesan masuk. Ia segera membukanya dan betapa bahagianya saai tahu ternyata itu dari Yunho.

_**From : My Yunnie**_

'_**Aku akan mengusirmu dari stadium kalau kau besok berteriak terlalu kencang dan membuat keributan disana.'**_

.

.

Jaejoong duduk di tempatnya dengan gelisah. Ia menghiraukan orang yang berlalu lalang lewat di depannya. Pertandingan memang sudah selesai. Dan hasilnya tentu saja dimenangkan oleh tim sekolah mereka berkat adanya Yunho.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Yunho, sudah sedari tadi Jaejoong menunggu Yunho untuk keluar karena namja cantik itu ingin segera memeluk Yunho dan mengucapkan selamat untuknya karena sudah berhasil memenangkan pertandingan ini. Tapi setelah setengah jam menunggu, Yunho tak kunjung muncul juga.

Jaejoong melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Kemana Yunho sebenarnya? Apa mungkin Yunho sudah pulang duluan? Jaejoong menggeleng cepat. Tidak mungkin. Yunho tidak mungkin meninggalkannya disini sendiri. Seingatnya, ia sudah memberitahu Yunho kemarin malam kalau hari ini ia akan menonton pertandingan ini.

Akhirnya karena tak sabar, Jaejoong beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan segera berjalan menuju ruang dimana para pemain biasa berkumpul setelah mereka bertanding. Di tengah perjalanan ia bertemu dengan Changmin.

"Eh.. tunggu dulu.." panggil Jaejoong cepat. Ia memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan Changmin.

Changmin menoleh dan melihat Jaejoong dengan pandangan herannya. "Eh? Sedang apa kau disini? Pertandingannya sudah selesai sejak tadi."

"I…itu .. A..aku menunggu Yunho. Apa kau tau dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Eoh? Yunho?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Memangnya kau tak pulang bersama Yunho?" tanya Changmin yang kini berganti bingung.

Namja cantik itu menggeleng pelan. "Sejak tadi aku menunggunya."

"Selesai pertandingan tadi aku melihatnya seperti terburu-buru. Bahkan ia menolak saat kami mengajaknya keluar untuk merayakan kemanangan sekolah kita. Katanya ia sudah ada janji dengan seseorang." terang Changmin.

"Seseorang?" raut wajah Jaejoong terlihat kecewa. "Apa kau tahu dengan siapa ia pergi?" tanya Jaejoong penuh harap.

Changmin mengangkat pundaknya pelan, menandakan ia juga tak tahu. "Aku juga tak tahu dengan siapa dia pergi. Ia langsung pergi setelah selesai pertandingan tadi."

Jaejoong menunduk lesu. Air matanya sudah hampir tumpah. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Yunho akan langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa padanya.

Changmin menepuk pundak Jaejoong pelan. Sedikit banyak ia juga merasa iba pada namja cantik itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang kalau kau mau. Kulihat kau datang sendirian kesini."

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya dengan cepat. Ia memaksakan senyumnya pada Changmin. "Ania. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang duluan." kata Changmin sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri.

"Hiks.." Jaejoong tak sanggup lagi membendung air matanya. Dengan gontai ia berjalan keluar stadium dengan kepala yang terus tertunduk. Ia memandang sekantong bekal yang ada di tangan kanannya. Jangan tanya jam berapa Jaejoong harus bangun tadi pagi hanya untuk membuatkan makanan untuk Yunho. Ia pikir setelah pertandingan selesai, ia bisa memakannya berdua dengan Yunho.

Ia terus berjalan ke tempat pemberhentian bus. Ia juga sudah sengaja tak membawa mobilnya, berharap ia mungkin bisa pulang berdua lagi dengan Yunho.

Well, memang sepertinya hari ini semua tak berjalan sesuai rencananya.

.

.

"Joongie chagi.. ayo kita makan sayang. Semenjak pulang tadi kau belum makan sama sekali." bujuk Umma Kim pada Jaejoong yang kini tengah bergulung dalam selimutnya.

Jaejoong menggeleng lesu. "Aku tak lapar umma." jawabnya setengah berbisik.

"Tapi chagi.. kau bisa sakit nanti.."

Jaejoong semakin menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam selimut.

"Chagi..ayolah.."

Umma Kim semakin tak tahan melihat Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tak mau keluar kamarnya. Ditambah lagi dengan mata yang sembab sejak kepulangannya tadi.

"Biarkan dia sendiri dulu.." kata Appa Kim yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang istrinya. "Mungkin ia sedang lelah.."

"Tapi yeobo.."

"Lebih baik kita tunggu di bawah saja.." potong Appa Kim.

"Joongie baby.. kau bisa menceritakannya pada umma ne? Panggil umma kalau kau perlu sesuatu.." katanya sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong. Appa dan Umma Kim mengecup pelan kepala anaknya sebelum meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong dan menutup pintunya dari luar.

Sepeninggal orang tuanya, Jaejoong menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut. Ia mencari-cari ponselnya yang tadi ia letakkan di ranjangnya.

"Aku belum mengirimkan pesan untuk Yunnie.." katanya pelan.

'_**Yunnie.. hari ini aku menonton pertandinganmu! Kau sangat hebat!'**_

_**-^^ Joongie-**_

'_**Yunnie.. mungkin kau ada urusan penting tadi. Aku sudah pulang dengan selamat dan baik-baik saja! Istirahatlah agar besok kau bisa pergi ke sekolah seperti biasanya. Hwaiting!'**_

_**-^^ Joongie-**_

Selesai mengirimkan pesan-pesan itu, Jaejoong meletakkan kembali ponselnya di dekat bantalnya. Tapi detik berikutnya ia kembali mengambil ponsel itu dan cepat-cepat mengetikkan sesuatu lagi.

'_**Yunnie.. aku hampir lupa! Aku belum mengatakan ini! Saranghae….'**_

_**-^^ Joongie-**_

.

.

Esok di sekolah saat jam istirahat, dengan semangat Jaejoong berlari ke kelas Yunho dengan ceria. Ia membawa sekotak bekal masakan yang khusus ia buat untuk Yunho sekaligus mengucapkan kemenangannya yang kemarin.

"Yun…nie.."

Teriakannya berhenti saat melihat namja yang ia sukai sedang duduk berdua dan bercanda dengan seorang gadis yang Jaejoong tahu adalah Go Ara, salah satu gadis yang populer di sekolah mereka. Yunho sesekali terlihat tertawa dengan ceria. Hati Jaejoong mendadak sakit melihat adegan itu. Yunho sama sekali tak pernah tersenyum setulus itu padanya. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri mereka.

"Sedang apa kau disini?!" tanya Jaejoong ketus pada Ara.

Ara yang tadinya duduk di sebelah Yunho langsung berdiri dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan ramahnya.

"Annyeong Jaejoong sshi.." sapanya ramah.

Jaejoong tetap menunjukkan muka tak bersahabatnya. "Aku tanya apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Yunho ikut berdiri. "Yah, kenapa nadamu kasar seperti itu eoh?" ucap Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Yunnie.. aku membuatkanmu masakan spesial yang aku buat tadi pagi. Ini sebagai ucapan selamat atas kemenanganmu kemarin." ucap Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba nada bicaranya menjadi ceria sekali saat berhadapan dengan Yunho.

Yunho memandang datar Jaejoong. "Kau tak perlu repot-repot membawaanku makanan. Lagipula aku sudah kenyang." jawabnya datar.

"Yunho.. kau jangan seperti itu. Jaejoong sudah repot-repot membuatkannya untukmu." kata Ara.

"Aku tak bicara denganmu." kata Jaejoong pada Ara. Jujur saja ia tak suka melihat sikap wanita ini yang menurutnya sedang berusaha mencari perhatian Yunho dengan seolah-olah bersikap baik padanya.

Ara memandang Jaejoong dengan wajah serba salahnya. "Lebih baik aku kembali ke kelasku Yunho.. Annyeong Jaejoong sshi.." pamit Ara.

Sebelum Ara keluar dari kelas, Yunho memanggil wanita itu.

"Tunggu dulu Ara-ah.."

Ara menoleh dan mengangat alisnya. "Hmm?"

"I..itu.. pikirkan baik-baik. Aku menunggunya." jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum manis.

Hati Jaejoong sakit melihat senyum manis Yunho untuk Ara, berharap Yunho juga mau tersenyum seperti itu padanya.

"Uhm! Baiklah!" jawab Ara tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan kelas Yunho.

"Yunnie…" panggil Jaejoong pelan, berusaha menarik kembali perhatian Yunho.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dan saat itu juga pandangannya berubah kembali datar. Ia mengambil tas berisi bekal makanan yang ada di tangan Jaejoong, lalu duduk dan memakannya.

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong agar namja cantik itu duduk di sebelahnya. Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Sebaiknya kau bantu aku menghabiskan ini semua. Aku tak akan bisa menghabiskan semuanya sendirian."

Senyum Jaejoongpun terkembang.

.

.

Hari ini hari sabtu.

Dan Jaejoong merasa sangat bosan di rumah sendirian.

Appa dan ummanya pergi berdua dan Jaejoong lebih memilih tak ikut kedua orang tuanya berkencan karena itu pasti akan lebih membosankan daripada diam di rumah.

Ia bergulung-gulung di kasurnya. Namja cantik itu membayangkan kalau mungkin berkencan dengan Yunho pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Ia sudah lama membayangkan kapan ia bisa kencan berdua dengan Yunho. Dan Jaejoong juga tak pernah berhenti berharap kalau saja di tengah acara kencan mereka, Yunho mau mengatakan kalau ia menyukainya. Ahhh.. ia mungkin akan jadi namja paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Ia mencari-cari ponsel di bawah selimutnya. Ia berniat menghubungi Yunho dan mengajak namja itu berkencan. Kim Jaejoong tak akan pernah berhenti menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Jung Yunho.

"Yoboseyo.." jawab Yunho di seberang sana.

"Yunnie… ini aku.."

"Ya, aku tahu. Ada apa?"

"Ehmmm… aku hanya ingin tahu, setelah latihan malam ini apa kau ada acara?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

Hening sejenak.

"Yunnie.. kau tidak sibuk bukan? Kau mau pergi berdua denganku?" tanya Jaejoong masih dengan penuh harap.

"Jae.. sebenarnya aku…"

"Ayolah Yunnie! Hanya malam ini saja!"

"Jae… aku.."

"Pokoknya aku tak mau tahu! jemput aku di rumahku sekarang juga Yunnie! Aku menunggumu! Dah~"

_Tut…tut…tut…._

Jaejoong tersenyum senang. Yes, akhirnya setelah sekian lama menanti, malam ini ia akan kencan berdua dengan Yunho.

Ia segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan berlari menuju lemarinya. Ia akan membuat Yunho terpesona padanya.

.

.

Setelah mendengar ada suara motor berhenti di depan rumahnya, Jaejoong segera berlari membuka pagar dan menghampiri Yunho. Dilihatnya Yunho yang masih mengenakan kostum basketnya, tak lupa dengan tas besar yang biasa ia bawa untuk latihan.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis saat Yunho membuka penutup helm nya. Di matanya saat ini Yunho terlihat sangat keren. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri mengenakan sweater bermotif beruang yang dipadukan dengan syal putih tebalnya, skinny jeans yang dipadu dengan boots mungil bermotif bulu-bulu, tak lupa dengan tas kecil di pundaknya. Benar-benar terlihat manis.

"Yunnie..terima kasih kau sudah mau datang." sambut Jaejoong ceria.

"Kau yang memaksaku." jawab Yunho datar. "Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?!"

"Kemana saja yang penting aku bisa pergi berdua denga Yunnie.." jawabnya polos.

"Psstt…" Yunho mendesis kesal. "Cepat naik!"

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Jaejoong segera naik ke boncengan Yunho dan memeluk namja itu erat.

"Jangan peluk aku seperti itu. Apa kau tak tahu kalau tubuhku penuh dengan keringat?"

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Ani.. aku suka bau keringat Yunnie.." jawabnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Haish…." Yunho yang tak mau berdebat dengan namja cantik itu akhirnya menjalankankan motornya meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong.

.

.

Jaeoong tak sabar menanti hari esok . Besok adalah hari senin dan itu tandanya ia akan bertemu dengan Yunho lagi di sekolah.

Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka beruang pemberian Yunho yang namja tampan itu belikan untuknya hari sabtu kemarin. Well, sebenarnya Jaejoong yang merengek minta dibelikan boneka itu. Tapi bukankah sama saja? Yang penting Yunho yang membelikannya. Ia pun memejamkan matanya dengan wajah penuh senyum.

'_**Yunnie, sampai bertemu besok di sekolah! Saranghae! ^^**_

_**-Joongie ^^-**_

.

Esok paginya kedua orang tuanya terheran-heran ketika melihat putra semata wayang mereka menuruni tangga dan duduk manis di meja makan. Tak biasanya Jaejoong bangun sepagi ini.

"Baby.. bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk kau bangun?" tanya Umma Kim.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pertanyaan ummanya. "Umma… memangnya kenapa kalau aku bangun pagi?! Kemarin malam tidurku sangat nyenyak dan pagi ini aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke sekolah agar aku bisa cepat bertemu dengan Yunnie!"

"Psst… lagi-lagi si Yunnie itu..." gumam Appa Kim pelan, tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Jaejoong.

"Appa!"

"Iya.. iya.."

"Baby.. kau belum menceritakan bagaimana kencanmu dengan Yunho hari sabtu kemarin. Cepat ceritakan pada umma Joongie..!"

"Yah! Kau ini mau tahu saja urusan anak muda!" ucap Appa Kim pura-pura terganggu, padahal dalam hati kecilnya ia juga sangat penasaran tentang perkembangan putranya dalam mendekati Yunho.

"Cepat Joongie.. tak usah pedulikan appamu. Cepat ceritakan pada umma! Ppaaliii! " katanya tak sabaran.

Jaejoong menggigit rotinya dan mengangguk semangat. "Kau tahu umma, saat ia menjemputku ia masih mengenakan kostum latihannya dan itu terlihat sangat kerenn! Saat ia memboncengku dengan motornya aku memeluknya sangat erat! Lalu kami pergi ke.. _bla..bla..bla…."_

Dan rencana Jaejoong untuk berangkat lebih awal ke sekolah pun gagal lagi.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, Jaejoong yang sudah memang punya ritual mengunjungi kelas Yunho, segera berlari keluar kelas saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk mengajak Yunnie nya makan siang bersama di kantin. Ia memang merasa kalau usahanya selama ini sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuahkan hasil. Yunho sudah mulai mau membuka hati untuknya.

"Yunn…nie.." ia heran saat melihat bangku Yunho kosong. Tak biasanya Yunho langsung menghilang saat jam istirahat begini.

Ia pun masuk dan bertanya pada salah satu teman sekelas Yunho.

"Hei, kau tahu dimana Yunho?"

Teman sekelas Yunho yang sedang membaca buku itu sontak mendongak mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Molla.. tapi tadi aku sempat melihat Yunho seperti terburu-buru keluar dari kelas." jawabnya singkat lalu kembali membaca bukunya lagi.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Apa mungkin Yunho sudah ada di kantin?

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin. Sesampainya disana, ia arahkan pandangannya di seluruh kantin dan tetap tak mendapati Yunho. Namja cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar lagi dari kantin.

Ia berjalan menunduk dan sambil berfikir dimana Yunho sebenarnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar ada segerombol murid-murid perempuan yang sedang bergosip di dalam satu kelas. Kakinya membeku saat ia mendengar salah satu murid perempuan itu ada yang menyebut nama Yunho.

"Eh, benarkah apa yang kau katakan itu?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Tentu saja benar. Mana mungkin aku berbohong. Yunho oppa memang sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Ara nuna." jawab yang lainnya.

"Tapi kau dengar berita ini darimana?"

"Aku pikir kalian sudah tahu. Tadi saat jam istirahat, semua murid perempuan langsung berlarian ke tengah lapangan karena mereka tahu kalau Ara nuna akan memberikan jawabannya pada Yunho oppa hari ini."

_DEG_

Dada Jaejoong berdegup kencang.

Tangannya gemetar hebat.

Seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Tidak.

Ini tidak mungkin.

Yunho tak akan melakukan hal ini padanya.

Dengan kaki yang bergemetar hebat, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas itu. Ia harus mengatakan pada mereka semua kalau semua itu hanya gossip.

"Eh, tapi bagaimana dengan Jaejoong oppa? Bukankah Jaejoong oppa sudah lama menyukai Yunho oppa?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka, tanpa menyadari kalau Jaejoong perlahan mulai mendekati mereka.

"Molla.. aku juga kasihan sekali dengan Jaejoong oppa.. tapi tentu saja Yunho oppa akan lebih memilih Ara nuna, Jaejoong oppa kan seorang laki-la…." kata-kata murid perempuan itu tiba-tiba berhenti saat ia mendapati Jaejoong berdiri tepat di dekat bangku tempat mereka bergosip.

Siswa itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya saat mendapati ekspresi Jaejoong yang sangat hancur dengan wajah yang basah penuh air mata. Semuanya langsung menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat.

"A..apa i…itu b..benar?" tanyanya terbata-bata.

"O..oppa.."

"A..pa yang k..kalian ka..takan itu b..benar?" air matanya mengalir lagi, dan sukses membuat murid-murid perempuan itu ketakutan dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

"A..ku mohon.. katakan sesuatu… hiks…"

"I..itu… me..mang benar O..oppa…" jawab salah satu dari mereka.

_DEG_

Jaejoong memegang dadanya erat-erat.

Nyeri. Nyeri sekali.

Ani. Yunho tak mungkin melakukan hal ini padanya. Ia tak boleh mudah percaya dengan kata-kata orang lain. Mereka tak mengenal Yunho. Hanya ia yang mengenal Yunho dengan baik.

Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dengan deras, ia berlari dan meninggalkan kelas itu. Ia harus segera menemui Yunho.

Namja cantik itu berlari memasuki kantin ketika salah seorang siswa yang ia lewati tadi tak sengaja menyebutkan kalau ia melihat Yunho di kantin.

Hatinya semakin berdenyut sakit ketika mendapati seseorang yang amat ia cintai itu sedang duduk berdua dengan Go Ara. Sangat dekat.

"Yunn..nie.." ia bahkan tak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memanggil pria itu. Air matanya tak mau berhenti mengalir saat melihat tangan keduanya yang saling menggenggam erat di atas meja.

"Jae…"

"Jaejoong oppa…"

"Ja..di s..semua ini benar?" tanyanya sesenggukan.

Mendadak suasana kantin menjadi sangat sunyi. Semua siswa tak heran jika memang nanti akan terjadi perang dunia ketika melihat Yunho mulai berkencan dengan Ara. Well, siapa yang tak tahu kalau seorang Kim Jaejoong menyukai Jung Yunho sejak lama?

"Yunnie.. a..ku mohon.. katakan kalau semua ini tidak benar.. hiks.."

"Jae… maaf… Aku berniat akan mengatakannya padamu nanti. Tapi sepertinya kau sudah tahu lebih dulu." kata Yunho agak sedikit tak enak.

_DEG_

Seperti ditusuk ribuan pisau, tubuh Jaejoong mendadak lemas. Ia berpegangan pada meja di depannya dengan erat, mencoba untuk tetap bisa berdiri tegak dengan hati yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Yun.."

"Maafkan kami Jaejoong oppa.. aku tak bermaksud-."

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku tak sedang berbicara padamu!" teriak Jaejoong kasar sambil menunjuk muka Ara. Nafasnya naik turun sambil memandang Ara dengan kebencian yang teramat dalam.

"KIM JAEJOONG! Jaga bicaramu!"

Nafas Jaejoong tercekat. Bahkan Yunho pun sama sekali tak mau membelanya.

"Yun..nie.."

"Kau tak berhak berbicara seperti itu padanya! Ia tak salah apa-apa!" lanjut Yunho.

"Yun.."

"Aku memang sudah lama menyukainya! Dan sekarang kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan kalau ia sudah menjadi kekasihku sekarang!"

Hati Jaejoong yang tadi sudah berkeping-keping, kini mulai jatuh berjatuhan. Ia sudah merasa tak bisa bernafas. Kata-kata Yunho barusan menandakan kalau pria itu memang tak pernah menginginkan Jaejoong dalam hidupnya.

"Jaejoong oppa… aku rasa ini saatnya kau mulai menjauhi Yunho oppa. Ia sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihku." kata Ara tiba-tiba, yang membuat Jaejoong cukup terkejut. Darimana wanita ini mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengatakan kata-kata itu padanya? Mana Go Ara yang baik dan penakut itu?

"K..kau tak berhak mengatakan hal itu padaku!" bantah Jaejoong masih dengan air mata derasnya.

"Tentu saja aku berhak! Aku kekasihnya sekarang!" katanya sambil melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Yunho. Berusaha menunjukkan kalau Yunho memang sudah menjadi miliknya sekarang.

"Lihatlah sekelilingmu. Seorang teman saja kau tak punya. Maka dari itu kau selalu mengejar Yunho oppa setiap hari."

Kata-kata Ara semakin membuat hati Jaejoong sakit. Ia memandang mata Yunho, berusaha memohon pembelaan dari namja yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tapi nihil. Terlihat jelas Yunho memang membenarkan kata-kata Ara.

"Mulai sekarang, carilah seseorang yang mau berteman denganmu. Dan berhenti mendekati Yunho oppa."

Itu kata-kata terakhir Go Ara sebelum menarik lengan Yunho untuk meninggalkan kantin dengannya.

"Yun.." panggil Jaejoong lirih.

Tak ada sahutan.

Ia sudah tak bisa merasakan air matanya lagi. Jaejoong mengusap keras wajahnya yang basah. Ia menoleh ke kanan kiri. Kini semua siswa memandangnya dengan penuh belas kasihan.

Benar. Memang benar apa yang Ara katakan padanya.

Ia memang tak pernah memiliki seorang teman. Waktunya hanya ia habiskan untuk Yunho. Hanya Yunho.

Tapi sekarang, saat Yunho membuangnya, pada siapa ia harus bersandar?

Pada siapa ia harus bercerita?

Pada siapa ia harus mengadu?

Pada siapa ia harus menangis?

Ia tak punya teman.

Yunho yang semula ia jadikan teman dan juga seseorang yang ia cintai, kini juga membuangnya.

Dengan langkah gontai dan kepala tertunduk dalam-dalam, ia berjalan keluar kantin, melewati semua siswa yang berbisik-bisik dan memandangnya penuh prihatin.

Ia tersenyum miris.

Well, siapa yang mau membelanya?

Ia membuat catatan sekali lagi, ia tak punya teman satupun!

Dan kini ia juga tak punya Yunho lagi.

Yunnie-nya.

.

.

… ^^v

Annyeong~ /lambai-lambai/

Sekedar cerita selingan. :3

Kira-kira ini perlu dilanjut atau enggak?

Terserah sama kalian. Hehe.

Gomawo buat yang udah mau mampir dan baca. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Jaejoong Fighting!**

…

**Preview:**

Tapi sekarang, saat Yunho membuangnya, pada siapa ia harus bersandar?

Pada siapa ia harus bercerita?

Pada siapa ia harus mengadu?

Pada siapa ia harus menangis?

Ia tak punya teman.

Yunho yang semula ia jadikan teman dan juga seseorang yang ia cintai, kini juga membuangnya.

Dengan langkah gontai dan kepala tertunduk dalam-dalam, ia berjalan keluar kantin, melewati semua siswa yang berbisik-bisik dan memandangnya penuh prihatin.

Ia tersenyum miris.

Well, siapa yang mau membelanya?

Ia membuat catatan sekali lagi, ia tak punya teman satupun!

Dan kini ia juga tak punya Yunho lagi.

Yunnie-nya.

…

**Kim Jaejoong Fighting!**

**Part Two**

Umma Kim sempat berteriak histeris saat mendapati putranya yang pingsan di depan pintu. Ia langsung menghubungi suaminya dan memintanya untuk segera pulang.

Kini mereka berdua memandang dengan penuh kekhawatiran putra semata wayang mereka yang tergolek tak berdaya di tempat tidurnya. Dokter yang memeriksanya tadi mengatakan bahwa demam Jaejoong sangat tinggi.

Umma Kim membetulkan letak kain kompres di dahi Jaejoong, dan sesekali mengusap keringat dingin yang terus keluar dari tubuh putranya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membendung air matanya melihat keadaan Jaejoong. Sedari tadi Jaejoong terus mengigau dan memanggil-manggil Yunnie-nya.

"Yeobo… lakukan sesuatu.. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Joongie.. hiks.."

Appa Kim menghela nafas pasrahnya. Ia juga sama bingungnya dengan istrinya.

"Lebih baik kita biarkan ia istirahat dulu.. nanti pasti ia akan menceritakannya pada kita."

Umma Kim mengangguk lemah. Ia mencium kening putranya dan hal serupa dilakukan oleh suaminya.

Mereka benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong yang tadi pagi begitu ceria dan bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah kini kembali dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti ini?

.

"Baby… ayo buka mulutnya. Kau harus makan sayang.." bujuk Umma Kim.

Jaejoong yang masih dengan tatapan kosongnya, menatap keluar jendela kamarnya sambil memeluk erat boneka beruangnya.

"Baby…"

Akhirnya Jaejoong membuka mulutnya. Ia menerima suapan ummanya dan mengunyahnya pelan. Masih dengan ekspresi kosongnya.

"Joongie sayang… sekarang katakan pada appa hm, apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Appa Kim sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Tetap tak ada sahutan.

"Apa ini gara-gara Yunho itu eoh?!" tanya appa Kim agak emosi. "Sekarang katakan pada appa hm, apa yang si bodoh itu lakukan padamu!"

"Yeobo…"

"Hiks.."

Kedua orang itu sontak memandang Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba terisak hebat. Umma Kim meletakkan piring yang ada di tangannya dan segera memeluk Jaejoong erat. Ia juga tak sanggup membendung air matanya melihat keadaan putranya itu.

"Baby~ umma mohon ceritakan pada umma apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hm?" katanya sambil mengelus rambut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan semakin menelusupkan kepalanya di leher ummanya, tangisnya pun semakin deras. Kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa menhembuskan nafas pasrah melihat putranya itu. Keadaan Jaejoong saat ini benar-benar sedang tak bisa diajak bicara.

.

Setelah Jaejoong tertidur, Appa dan Umma Kim keluar dan menutup pintu kamar putranya pelan-pelan agar Jaejoong tak terbangun.

Mereka cukup terpukul melihat keadaan putra semata wayang mereka yang sepertinya mengalami shock berat.

Tangis umma Kim pun langsung pecah di pelukan suaminya.

"Yeobo… hiks.. aku mohon lakukanlah sesuatu untuk Joongie. Aku benar-benar tak tahan melihat keadaannya.."

"Aku berjanji akan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi sebaiknya kita tunggu sampai keadaan Joongie membaik dan ia dengan sendirinya mau menceritakannya pada kita." katanya menenangkan.

#

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tak kunjung tiba. Keadaan Jaejoong yang diharapkan semakin membaik, sama sekali tak menunjukkan perubahan. Setiap harinya ia akan terus terdiam dan melamun sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya. Ia juga sudah seminggu tak keluar dari kamarnya. Jaejoong yang biasanya sangat bersemangat berangkat ke sekolah, kini seperti tak punya harapan hidup. Kedua orang tuanya pun sudah tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

Appa Kim banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah untuk menemani istrinya menjaga Jaejoong. Pekerjaan kantor pun banyak yang ia kerjakan di rumah.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Seseorang yang ku utus untuk menyelidiki di sekolah Joongie mengatakan kalau ketidakhadiran Joongie di sekolah memang disebabkan karena masalahnya dengan Jung Yunho." ucapnya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Sudah ia duga, Yunho adalah penyebab putranya jadi seperti ini.

Umma Kim lagi-lagi menangis. Kalau permasalahan ini memang antara Yunho dan Jaejoong, ia sadar ia sudah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Sejak lama ia memang sudah sadar kalau perasaan yang dirasakan oleh putranya pada Yunho tak akan mungkin berbalas mengingat sikap Yunho selama ini yang tak pernah menyukai Jaejoong. Tapi umma Kim tak pernah terang-terangan menunjukkan sikapnya di depan Jaejoong. Ia tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Jaejoong. Ia juga tak sampai hati menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menyerah dan berhenti menyukai Yunho. Ia dan suaminya malah tak pernah lelah untuk memberi semangat pada Jaejoong.

Mereka juga tak menyangka kalau akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Hari dimana perasaan Jaejoong tersakiti. Mereka tak berpikir sejauh ini kalau perasaan Jaejoong akan sebegini terlukanya.

"Yeobo.. aku mohon… lakukan sesuatu.."

"Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan? Apa perlu aku memberi pelajaran pada bocah itu karena sudah menyakiti Joongie kita?" tanya suaminya.

Umma Kim menggeleng cepat.

"Ani. Aku tak mau kau melakukan itu. Itu akan semakin membuat perasaan Joongie terluka dan kecewa pada kita."

"Lalu?"

Umma Kim menghapus air matanya. "Kalau perlu aku akan memohon di depan Yunho agar ia mau mengembalikan Joongie kita seperti dulu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pertemukan aku dengan Jung Yunho."

#

Sudah seminggu ini Yunho merasakan ada sesuatu yang berubah dalam hidupnya.

Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang tak pernah absen mengiriminya pesan setiap malam, kini ponselnya sama sekali tak pernah berdering di malam hari.

Saat jam istirahatpun, tak ada Jaejoong yang masuk ke kelasnya dengan ceria sambil membawakan bekal makan.

Tak ada yang mengingatkan ia untuk membawa seragam latihannya.

Tak ada yang berteriak dan memberinya semangat saat ia berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

Tak ada yang mengelap keringat dan membawakan botol minum untuknya di tengah-tengah latihannya.

Tak ada yang menunggunya untuk pulang bersama.

Ia tak pernah berpikir sejauh ini bahwa ketidakhadiran Jaejoong sejauh ini bakal menyebabkan perubahan yang besar di hidupnya.

Kehadiran Go Ara yang notabene kekasihnya bahkan sama sekali tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan kehilangan yang dirasakannya ini.

Go Ara akan lebih memilih berjalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya sepulang sekolah daripada menungguinya latihan.

Go Ara akan lebih memilih membeli makanan di kantin daripada memasakkan bekal sendiri untuknya.

Go Ara tak pernah mengingatkannya untuk membawa seragam latihannya.

Go Ara tak akan mau berteriak untuk memberinya semangat dan mengeluh lelah dan meminta pulang bahkan saat pertandingan belum selesai.

Ia tersenyum miris. Ia akui ia memang mencintai Go Ara kekasihnya. Orang tua mereka bahkan sudah bersahabat dan berencana untuk menjodohkan mereka berdua. Tapi kenapa ia merasa bahwa segala sesuatu yang ia dapatkan dari Jaejoong yang ia anggap pengganggu, malah tak ia dapatkan dari kekasihnya sendiri?

Yunho berjalan menuju kantin dan melewati kelas Jaejoong. Biasanya setiap harinya Jaejoong akan terus mengekor di belakang Yunho dan menuju kantin bersama-sama. Tapi kali ini lagi-lagi tak ia dapati wajah ceria namja cantik itu. Kemana sebenarnya Jaejoong? Sudah seminggu lebih Yunho tak melihatnya. Kadang ia berfikir, apa kata-kata yang ia ucapkan pada Jaejoong tempo hari terlalu kejam?

"Yunho…"

Panggilan Ara mengagetkannya. "Eh?"

"Aku mencarimu ke kelas. Tapi kau malah sudah lebih dulu ke kantin tanpa menungguku."

"Eh? Mian."

Ara melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Yunho. "Apa nanti kau ada latihan?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Huh, padahal aku ingin kau menemaniku jalan-jalan hari ini. Ada tas keluaran baru yang ingin kubeli."

"Mian.." ucapnya pelan. "Pelatih terus menyuruh kita latihan semaksimal mungkin untuk pertandingan minggu depan. Kau tak ingin menemaniku latian?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Yunho-ah, kau tahu kan kalau aku tak segera membeli tas itu, teman-temanku yang lain akan membelinya terlebih dahulu.." ucapnya manja.

"Baiklah princess, belanjalah sepuasmu.." katanya sambil tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Ara pelan. Tapi tak ia sangkal ada sedikit kekecewaan yang ia pendam.

.

Changmin menghampiri Yunho yang duduk diam di bangku penonton sambil melihat teman-temannya berlatih.

"Hey, kenapa lagi kau tak ikut latihan eoh?"

Yunho tersenyum tipis. "Aku lupa membawa seragam latihanku."

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Eh? Tak biasanya kau melupakan seragam latihanmu. Sudah seminggu ini kau sering tak ikut latihan gara-gara tak membawa seragammu. Kau tahu kan kalau seminggu lagi kita akan bertanding?"

Yunho mengangguk pelan. "Mian. Aku benar-benar lupa."

'_Karena tak ada Jaejoong yang mengingatkanku.'_

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap datang kesini? Kulihat tadi kekasihmu pergi bersama teman-temannya. Kau tak ikut mengantarnya?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku lebih baik menerima omelan dari pelatih disini. Moodku sedang tak baik untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan."

Hening sejenak.

"Oh ya. Sudah sekitar satu minggu belakangan ini aku tak melihat Kim Jaejoong berada di sekitarmu. Biasanya setiap ada kau, dia selalu mengekor di belakangmu."

Yunho tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Aku juga dengar kalau kalian berdua sempat ada masalah. Aku memang tak melihatnya secara langsung. Tapi semua siswa disini membicarakan kalian. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

Yunho menunduk dan menghela nafas panjang.

"A..aku sendiri juga tak tahu Changmin-ah. Aku rasa aku terlalu keterlaluan padanya."

"Well, aku rasa begitu. Siapa yang tak sakit hati ketika orang yang kau sukai begitu lama malah memilih wanita lain untuk jadi kekasihnya?" kata Changmin santai yang membuat Yunho semakin tertohok.

Well, memang benar. Ia seolah menutup dirinya untuk Jaejoong. Ia pura-pura buta atas perasaan tulus yang ditujukan Jaejoong padanya dan malah menganggap Jaejoong seorang pengganggu.

Yunho mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. Perasaannya kalut sekali saat ini.

Tapi ini bukan berarti ia mulai menyukai Jaejoong ania?

.

Esoknya Yunho dengan sengaja melewati kelas Jaejoong, namun rupanya ia tak mendapati namja cantik itu lagi. Ia pun kembali ke kelasnya dengan gontai. Sempat ada pemikiran bahwa ia ingin sekali mengunjungi kediaman namja cantik itu untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dalam hal pelajaran pun Yunho masih tak bisa fokus. Beberapa kali seonsaengnim menegurnya karena terlihat melamun dan tak mengikuti penjelasan yang ada di depan.

"Jung Yunho.."

Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya saat seonsaengnim memanggil namanya.

"Eh?"

"Bisakah kau ke ruangan pak kepala sekarang? Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Ne."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Yunho berdiri dari bangkunya dan segera menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Sama sekali tak ada bayangan siapa yang ingin menemuinya dan ia pun juga tak peduli.

Ketika Yunho memasuki ruangan itu, ia mendapati dua orang, lebih tepatnya sepasang suami istri, yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Yunho membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan meskipun masih dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Annyeong.. apa aku mengenal kalian?"

Yunho semakin bingung ketika ia mendapati wanita yang ada di depannya tiba-tiba menitikkan air mata.

"S..sebenarya ada apa ini?"

"Jung Yunho.." panggil Appa Kim pelan. "Maafkan kami yang sebelumnya mengganggu waktumu. Kami berdua adalah orang tua Jaejoong. Kau mengenalnya bukan?"

Mata Yunho melebar. Mwo? Orang tua Jaejoong? ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa sampai orang tua Jaejoong datang menemuinya?

Dadanya berdebar sangat kencang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan namja cantik itu?

"N..ne.. aku mengenalnya. Ka..kami berteman." kata Yunho gugup. "Boleh aku tahu, sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

"Hiks.."

Isakan Umma Kim makin membuat Yunho kebingungan. Sementara Appa Kim berusaha menenangkannya dengan membelai lembut kedua bahu istrinya. Umma Kim memandang Yunho dengan tatapan memohonnya.

"To..tolong.. kembalikan Joongie kami seperti dulu.."

.

Yunho memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya masih menerawang tentang pembicaraan orang tua Jaejoong dengannya tadi siang. Entah mengapa hatinya sedikit sakit melihat air mata Umma Jaejoong tadi. Sepertinya apa yang terjadi pada putranya benar-benar membuat wanita itu begitu sedih. Dan dari cerita yang didengarnya tadi, keadaan Jaejoong memang tak main-main. Ia tak menyangka Jaejoong akan sebegitu terlukanya. Jaejoong benar-benar menyukainya.

/flashback/

"Yunho.."

Yunho masih tercekat. Ia membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Yunho.. kami mohon.. hanya kau yang bisa membuat Joongie kembali seperti dulu.."

"A..aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa." ucapnya lirih. "Aku….bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya."

Appa Kim menghela napas panjangnya. "Kami tahu kalau Joongie mungkin tak ada artinya apa-apa bagimu. Tapi asal kau tahu Jung Yunho, hidup putra kami sudah ia serahkan sepenuhnya untukmu. Ia.. ia bahkan tak punya seorang teman satupun. Kau sendiri tahu seberapa besar ia menyukaimu. Jadi, kami mohon, untuk sekali ini saja… bukalah pintu hatimu untuk Jaejoong. Kami mohon…" ucap Appa Kim putus asa. Ia sudah benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia sudah tak peduli kalau ia harus memohon-mohon di depan Yunho. Semua ini hanya untuk kebahagiaan putranya.

"Ta..tapi.. aku sudah punya kekasih.." katanya sambil menatap kedua orang tua Jaejoong. "Dan aku… aku hanya menganggap Jaejoong sebagai teman. Mian… sepertinya aku tak bisa membantu kalian.. A..aku, tak punya perasaan apa-apa pada putra kalian…"

Yunho berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum tiba-tiba ia merasakan Umma Jaejoong menarik lengannya dan mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Ani! Ani! Kau harus membantu kami Yunho.. kau tak boleh membiarkan Joongie kami terus seperti itu. Aku mohon.. hiks.. aku mohon.. kami akan melakukan apapun agar kau mau bersama Joongie.."

Yunho memandang iba Umma Jaejoong yang kini wajahnya sudah penuh dengan air mata.

Dengan perlahan, ia melepas cengkeraman wanita baya itu dari lengannya. Ditatapnya lagi kedua orang tua itu dengan tatapan menyesalnya.

"Mian…" hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Umma Jaejoong yang masih menangis meraung-raung sambil terus meneriaki namanya.

/end of flashback/

#

Jaejoong memeluk boneka beruangnya erat-erat. Ia berbaring di ranjangnya sambil menhadap ke jendela. Ia meminta ummanya untuk membuka tirainya agar ia bisa lebih leluasa memandang langit di malam hari.

Umma Kim berbaring di belakang putranya sambil mengelus-elus rambut Jaejoong lembut. Ia sangat bersyukur Jaejoong sudah mulai mau berbicara lagi meskipun tak sebanyak dulu, meskipun kadang-kadang ia masih mendapati Jaejoong sering menangis sendiri.

"Umma.."

"Hm?"

"Joongie rindu sekolah."

Umma Kim sontak terkejut dengan perkataan putranya. Sudah hampir dua minggu ini Jaejoong tak ingin keluar kamar. Ia dan suaminya bahkan sudah berniat untuk mendaftarkan Jaejoong di sekolah lain agar putranya tak terus menerus bertemu dengan Yunho.

"Baby.. kau mau masuk sekolah?"

"Ung.." jawab Jaejoong.

"Apa kau mau pindah sekolah? Appa dan Umma akan mencarikan sekolah yang jauh lebih baik untuk Joongie.."

Jaejoong berbalik dan memandang ummanya dengan tatapan heran. Umma Kim miris ketika melihat kedua mata putranya yang kini terlihat sangat sembab dan bengkak. Well, siapa yang tak akan begitu? Setiap harinya kedua mata indah tersebut tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata.

Jaejoong menggeleng imut.

"Ani umma! Siapa bilang Joongie mau pindah sekolah? Joongie mau terus bersekolah disitu.."

"Tapi baby.."

"Joongie mau terus bersama Yunnie, umma. Joongie tak mau meninggalkan Yunnie sendirian disana.." katanya sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu malah membuat dada Umma Kim terasa sesak. Wanita itu berusaha keras menahan air matanya di depan putranya.

"Joongie baby… Appa dan Umma tak mau Joongie nanti semakin sedih sayang.."

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

"Umma tenang saja. Joongie janji Joongie tak akan menangis lagi. Joongie tak boleh lelah mendapatkan hati Yunnie.."

"Baby.." umma Kim kembali memeluk putranya dan menciumi pipi Jaejoong berkali-kali. Demi Tuhan, ia tak akan tega untuk menyuruh Jaejoong berhenti menyukai Yunho. "Umma menyayangimu baby…"

Jaejoong kembali berbaring menghadap jendela kamarnya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melepaskan boneka beruang itu dari pelukannya.

"Umma.."

"Hmm?"

"Joongie rindu Yunnie.."

"Yunnie pasti juga merindukanmu baby.." ucap Umma Kim.

"Eh? Jinjja?"

"Tentu saja sayang. Yunnie pasti rindu karena sudah hampir dua minggu ini tak ada yang mengikuti dan mengganggunya.."

Jaejoong terkikik geli.

Oh, betapa rindunya ia mendengar suara tawa manis putranya.

"Lebih baik kau cepat tidur baby.. Kau tak mau Yunnie melihat mata sipit dan sembabmu ini bukan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng imut.

"Jja.. lebih baik kita tidur sekarang. Besok pagi umma akan membangunkanmu.."

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu menutup matanya perlahan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis membayangkan besok ia akan bertemu lagi dengan Yunnie-nya.

Sementara Umma Kim terus menitikkan air mata sambil memandang wajah polos putranya yang sudah terlelap.

#

Esok paginya, Appa dan Umma Kim terlihat sangat bahagia ketika melihat putranya yang kembali ceria. Mereka sarapan bersama dan Appa Kim memutuskan untuk mengantar sendiri putranya ke sekolah mengingat ia masih sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong.

"Baby.. nanti siang appa akan menjemputmu ne? kau harus menunggu appa.." pesan Appa Kim.

"Ne appa.." jawab Jaejoong sambil mencium pipi appanya sebelum keluar dari mobil.

"Sampai jumpa appa.."

Jaejoong berjalan memasuki kelasnya dengan ceria. Beberapa siswa tampak berbisik-bisik di belakangnya karena tak menyangka kalau namja cantik itu akan masuk sekolah lagi setelah kejadian beberapa minggu lalu.

Jaejoong tetap tersenyum manis, mencoba mengacuhkan pandangan dan bisikan-bisikan yang ditujukan padanya.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, ia dengan semangat mengambil sekotak bekal yang ada di lacinya yang sudah sengaja ia persiapkan untuk Yunho. Yunho pasti merindukan masakannya, pikirnya.

.

"Hey, kau tahu kalau Jaejoong sudah mulai masuk sekolah lagi?" kata Yoochun tiba-tiba.

Yunho sontak memandang Yoochun. "B..benarkah?"

Yoochun mengangguk. "Tadi aku mendengar dari beberapa siswa, dan saat aku mencoba lewat kelasnya tadi aku memang melihat dia duduk di bangkunya."

Dada Yunho berdegup kencang. Tak menyangka kalau hari akhirnya namja cantik itu mau kembali ke sekolah. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara ingin segera bertemu dan menanyakan kabarnya.

Yunho berdiri dari bangkunya dan berniat untuk mengecek secara langsung apa yang dikatakan Yoochun tadi.

"Yah, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yoochun bingung.

"Eh? A..aku mau ke kantin.." kata Yunho beralasan.

Yoochun tersenyum jahil. "Kau tak perlu ke kantin Yun. Aku jamin sebentar lagi Kim Jaejoong akan masuk kemari dan membawakan sekotak bekal makanan untukmu."

"T..tapi.."

"Yunnie.." belum selesai Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jaejoong tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di pintu kelasnya, tersenyum manis sambil membawa kotak bekal di tangannya.

"Jae…"

Yoochun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Lebih baik aku ke kantin." pamit Yoochun. Ia tahu ia harus meninggalkan dua orang itu untuk bicara.

"Yunnie.." Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan segera duduk di sampingnya. "Aku membawakan bekal untukmu.."

"N..ne.." Yunho duduk kembali di kursinya.

Jaejoong membukakan kotak bekal itu dan menyiapkannya untuk Yunho. Sementara itu Yunho terus memandang wajah Jaejoong dan menyadari kalau wajah namja cantik itu memang sedikit berbeda. Mata doe yang biasanya berbinar-binar itu kini tampak lebih redup.

"Jae.."

"Uhm?"

"K..kau kemana saja selama ini?"

Jaejoong tersenyum manis. "Ani. Aku tak kemana-mana Yunnie. Aku hanya malas pergi ke sekolah. Hehe.." jawabnya dengan tawa yang Yunho tahu bukan tawa yang biasa dilihatnya.

"Apa kau tak tidur semalaman?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ada kantung di matamu.." kata Yunho sambil menunjuknya dengan sumpit.

"Omoo… benarkah? Padahal aku sudah mengompresnya tadi pagi! Omoo.. pasti mukaku terlihat sangat aneh! Omo Yunnie.." kata Jaejoong heboh.

Yunho tertawa melihat tingkah namja cantik itu. "Tenanglah Jae.. kau tetap manis seperi biasanya.."

_**~blushh~**_

Jaejoong menunduk malu dengan pipi merona merah.

'_Itu pasti karena kau terlalu banyak menangis.. Mian..' _Yunho sangat ingin mengatakan kata-kata itu langsung pada Jaejoong. Tapi entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Yunho.."

Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu saat mendengar suara Ara.

Ara berjalan dengan muka masamnya ke arah mereka berdua.

"Jaejoong.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"A..aku.. aku hanya membawakan bekal untuk Yunho." jawabnya pelan.

Ara merebut sumpit yang ada di tangan Yunho dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Yunho.. sedari tadi aku menungggumu di kelas. Aku pikir kita akan makan siang berdua." kata Ara.

"Ara.. aku.."

"Kkaja.. aku sudah sangat lapar." kata Ara sambil menarik lengan Yunho.

Sementara itu Yunho hanya bisa memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan maafnya dan membiarkan Ara menarik lengannya, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang berusaha keras menahan air matanya untuk jatuh.

#

-Esoknya-

"Tumben sekali kau tak lagi lupa membawa seragam latihanmu?" tanya Changmin.

Yunho tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Changmin. Pikirannya kembali teringat pada kejadian tadi malam dimana Jaejoong kembali mengiriminya pesan dan mengingatkannya untuk tak lupa membawa seragam latihannya.

"Yah! Kenapa kau jadi tersenyum sendiri seperti itu eoh?" kata Changmin.

"Ania.." kilah Yunho.

"Oh ya. Aku melihat Jaejoong di bangku penonton. Aku baru tahu kalau kemarin ia sudah kembali masuk sekolah."

"Jinjja?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Dan aku sama sekali tak melihat Ara."

Kata-kata Changmin barusan membuat mood Yunho menurun. Ara memang menolak untuk menemaninya latihan siang ini dengan alasan les pianonya.

Yunho keluar dari ruang ganti dan memang benar Jaejoong sedang duduk di tempat biasanya ia menunggu dan memberi semangat pada Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada Yunho dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

'_Asal kau tak menghindar dariku, aku akan terus berada di sisimu Yunnie..'_

#

Hari-hari berikutnya pun Jaejoong melakukan aktivitas rutinnya, apalagi kalau bukan terus mengikuti Yunho.

Jaejoong tak pernah kapok membawakan Yunho bekal meskipun Ara sudah melarangnya.

Jaejoong tak pernah absen mengirimi Yunho pesan setiap malamnya.

Jaejoong tak pernah melewati sekalipun jadwal latihan Yunho.

Dan rupanya Ara sudah mulai muak dengan semua ini.

Beberapa hari lalu ia dengan nekat mencoba membuka semua pesan Yunho dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati bahwa pesan Jaejoong lah yang banyak tersimpan di ponsel Yunho daripada pesan darinya.

Ia juga muak dengan sikap Jaejoong yang tak mau lepas dari kekasihnya dan Yunho sama sekali terlihat tak keberatan.

Apa-apaan ini? Siapa sebenarnya kekasih Yunho? Ara berfikir mungkin saat inilah ia bersikap tegas pada Yunho.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Yunho penasaran saat tiba-tiba Ara menariknya ke atap sekolah.

"Kau masih bertanya ada apa? Kau masih mencintaiku kan Yun?" tanya Ara penuh penekanan.

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya. "Tentu saja Ara-ah, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kalau begitu aku mau kau menjauh dari Kim Jaejoong!"

Yunho melebarkan matanya. Apa-apaan ini?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah tahu jelas maksudku Yun."

"Tapi kenapa? Kami hanya berteman. Kau tahu sendiri kalau hanya aku teman Jaejoong."

Ara mendecih pelan. "Kau tak usah pura-pura bodoh Yunho. Semua orang disini sudah tahu kalau Kim Jaejoong menyukaimu. Aku sudah cukup sabar selama ini dan membiarkan ia terus berada di sekitarmu. Tapi aku sudah tak sanggup lagi Yun!"

"Ara-ah, aku benar-benar hanya berteman dengannya!"

"Kau tahu Yun. Aku melakukan ini semua bukan karena aku membenci Kim Jaejoong. Tapi aku hanya tak mau kau menyakiti perasaannya terlalu jauh. Kau tahu, semakin besar kau memberikan harapan padanya, semakin dalam perasaannya akan terluka. Tolong pikirkan baik-baik kata-kataku ini. Ini demi kebaikan Kim Jaejoong juga." katanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Mencoba memproses kata-kata Ara barusan.

Benarkah ia hanya akan membuat perasaan Jaejoong terluka nantinya?

.

Yunho kembali merenung. Perkataan Yoochun dan Changmin tadi siang cukup membuatnya tertampar. Kata-kata yang persis diucapkan Ara untuknya.

.

_**/**__"Aku melihat kalau belakangan ini kau semakin dekat dengan Jaejoong. Apa ada sesuatu diantara kalian?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak. Kami hanya berteman. Apa yang membuatmu berfikir seperti itu?"_

"_Teman? Tapi tidak seperti yang kulihat di mata Jaejoong. Kau tahu betul bukan perasaan Jaejoong padamu?"_

_Yunho terdiam._

"_Hentikan memberi harapan padanya Yun. Aku tahu betul kau tak mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan Jaejoong. Jika kau terus bersikap seperti itu padanya, kau hanya akan menyakiti perasaannya. Bukankah orang tuamu sudah berencana menjodohkanmu dengan Ara?"_

_Tetap tak ada jawaban dari Yunho._

"_Sudah aku duga. Lebih baik kau putuskan tindakan apa yang akan kau ambil. Jaejoong tak punya salah apa-apa padamu. Tak selayaknya kau memperlakukan dia seperti ini."__**/**_

Perasaan Yunho kembali berkecamuk.

Benarkah niat baiknya untuk berteman dengan Jaejoong ini salah?

#

"Yunnie.."

Yunho sontak menoleh ke arah pintu dimana Jaejoong, seperti biasanya, membawakan bekal untuknya di jam istirahat. Begitu Jaejoong mendekat, Yunho langsung beranjak berdiri.

"Yunnie, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku..aku mau pergi ke kelas Ara dulu. Aku sudah berjanji akan makan siang dengannya."

"Tapi Yun, aku.."

"Mian Jae, sebaiknya mulai besok kau tak perlu membawakanku makanan lagi. Ara ingin aku setiap hari menemaninya makan siang."

Hati Jaejoong sakit mendengar itu semua. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau pria yang ada di depannya ini sudah punya kekasih?

Yunho memandang wajah Jaejoong yang mendadak murung. Ia sebenarnya tak tega mengatakan itu. Bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong hanya ingin tetap berteman dengannya walaupun caranya terlalu berlebihan.

Tapi seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ara dan teman-temannya kemarin, ia tak boleh memberikan harapan terlalu besar pada Jaejoong karena ia sangat tahu kalau Jaejoong melakukan ini semua karena ia masih sangat menyukai Yunho.

Yunho beranjak keluar kelas dan mencoba menghiraukan ekspresi kecewa di wajah Jaejoong.

.

Esoknya sepulang sekolah, Jaejoong dengan segera menuju ke gedung olahraga tempat biasa Yunho latihan.

Cukup lama ia menunggu sambil melihat beberapa teman Yunho yang sudah mulai latihan. Tapi ia sama sekali tak mendapati Yunho sama sekali. Akhirnya saat jeda latihan, ia memutuskan untuk menemui Changmin.

"Changmin-ah, apa kau tahu dimana Yunho?"

"Eh? Yunho? Mian Jae.. hari ini aku sama sekali tak melihat Yunho." jawab Changmin.

"Begitu?"

Dengan langkah gontai Jaejoong akhirnya pergi dengan wajah tertunduk lesu, yang entah kenapa membuat Changmin merasa bersalah.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Changmin.

"Dia sudah pulang."

Yunho mendengus lega.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menghindarinya eoh?"

"Sampai dia terbiasa tak melihatku." kata Yunho pelan. "Ini semua demi kebaikannya."

Changmin menepuk punggung Yunho pelan. "Aku tak akan ikut campur masalahmu. Lakukan apa yang menurutmu benar."

.

Jaejoong bergelung di ranjangnya sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

Sudah berkali-kali ia mengirimkan pesan, bahkan menghubungi Yunho. Tapi semua pesannya tak ada yang terkirim dan nomor Yunho pun tak aktif.

Ia menghela nafas panjangnya. Dan detik berikutnya ia pun tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya.

"Hiks.."

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Yunho? Jaejoong pikir ia dan Yunho baik-baik saja. Ia pikir mereka sudah bisa mulai berteman seperti biasanya. Tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa Yunho jadi menghindarinya?

Yunho akan langsung beranjak pergi ketika Jaejoong datang ke kelasnya.

Yunho akan langsung menghilang setelah sepulang sekolah.

Yunho tak mau datang latihan bahkan saat Jaejoong dengan setia menunggunya.

Yunho bahkan tega mengganti nomornya hanya agar Jaejoong tak bisa menghubunginya lagi.

Wae?

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

Tidak. Ia tak akan membiarkan Yunho mengacuhkannya seperti ini.

Dari awal ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia tak akan menangis lagi dan menyerah dengan mudah.

Yunho bukan orang jahat.

Dan besok ia harus segera menemui Yunho.

#

Jaejoong berfikir bahwa jam istirahat bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menemui Yunho karena namja tampan itu pasti akan langsung menghilang.

Kebetulan sekali guru matematika Yunho tak bisa datang siang itu. Dengan nekat Jaejoong memasuki kelas Yunho, yang tentu saja membuat heboh dan menimbulkan bisik-bisik dari seluruh teman sekelasnya.

"Jae.." Yunho sontak ikut berdiri saat tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong sudah berada di depan bangkunya.

"Yunnie.."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini bukan jam istirahat."

"Aku.. aku tak pedulu Yun. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu karena hanya inilah cara satu-satunya agar kau tak menghindariku."

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Yunho pura-pura tak mengerti.

"A..apa sebenarnya salahku padamu?" tanyanya dengan suara serak, yang tentu saja karena ia berusaha keras menahan tangisnya.

"Apa aku berbuat salah sehingga kau tak mau lagi menemuiku?"

"Jae.."

Yunho berharap semoga Jaejoong tak menangis di tempatnya. Lihat saja seluruh teman sekelasnya yang kini memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang cukup tak enak.

"Aku menyukaimu Yun. Kau tahu itu bukan? Tapi kenapa kau seperti tak mau dekat-dekat denganku? Apa kau malu berteman denganku?"

Kali ini Jaejoong sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya.

"Jae.. bukan seperti itu.."

"Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu untuk kau bisa menyukaiku Yun?!"

Kata-kata Jaejoong barusan malah membuat seluruh teman sekelas Yunho menjadi heboh. Tak menyangka bahwa kejadian beberapa minggu lalu di kantin akan terulang lagi.

"Aku mohon katakan padaku sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?"

Yunho mematung di tempatnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa menyukaiku? Apa kau mau aku berubah seperti Go Ara? Aku bisa melakukannya! Aku lebih baik darinya! Aku akan…"

"Cukup!" teriak Yunho tiba-tiba yang membuat Jaejoong bahkan seluruh teman sekelasnya mendadak bungkam.

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Apa kau tak tahu kalau apa yang kau lakukan ini bisa mempermalukan dirimu sendiri eoh?! Sadarlah Kim Jaejoong, aku melakukan ini semua karena aku peduli padamu! Aku tak mau kau terlalu bergantung padaku! Kau juga tak perlu berubah menjadi siapapun karena dari awal…. _Dari awal aku.. memang tak pernah menyukaimu._" katanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua mata Jaejoong yang basah.

Demi Tuhan, ia sudah mengatakan hal yang tak sepantasnya ia katakan pada Jaejoong yang sama sekali tak punya salah apa-apa padanya.

Sementara itu, setelah mendengar perkataan Yunho padanya, tubuh Jaejoong terkulai lemas. Ia menatap Yunho dengan pandangan kosongnya. Demi Tuhan, ia sudah tak ada tenaga lagi hanya untuk sekedar mengeluarkan air mata. Hatinya tercabik-cabik sakit, bahkan lebih sakit daripada saat Yunho mengatakan ia mencintai wanita lain. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering sehingga ia tak mampu sepatah katapun.

Dengan langkah gontai, ia berbalik dan berjalan dengan terseok-seok. Mengacuhkan seluruh siswa yang memandangnya penuh iba, bahkan lebih iba daripada seorang pengemis.

Ia tersenyum miris.

Ia sudah berjanji tak akan menangis.

Yunho tak salah. Ia hanya berkata jujur padanya.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba ia tak mendengar suara apapun di sekitarnya, seolah hanya ia yang hidup sendirian di sekolah ini.

Ia menoleh kanan kiri. Tak ada seorangpun yang mau datang menghampirinya.

Ia kembali mengeluarkan catatan yang ia simpan baik-baik di otaknya: _'Kim Jaejoong tak punya teman. Kim Jaejoong tak punya siapa-siapa.'_

Jaejoong terus berjalan sambil meremas dadanya. Ada sakit yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Sakit yang bahkan membuatnya sampai tak bisa mengucurkan air mata.

Terlalu sakit hingga rasanya ia mau mati saja.

.

.

… ^^v

TBC.

Jaejoong masih menderita disini. Hehe. Tuntutan skenario. ^^v /dilempar ke jamban/.

Next chapter will be a big change. :D

Review? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim Jaejoong Fighting!**

…

**Preview:**

Dengan langkah gontai, ia berbalik dan berjalan dengan terseok-seok. Mengacuhkan seluruh siswa yang memandangnya penuh iba, bahkan lebih iba daripada seorang pengemis.

Ia tersenyum miris.

Ia sudah berjanji tak akan menangis.

Yunho tak salah. Ia hanya berkata jujur padanya.

Hening.

Tiba-tiba ia tak mendengar suara apapun di sekitarnya, seolah hanya ia yang hidup sendirian di sekolah ini.

Ia menoleh kanan kiri. Tak ada seorangpun yang mau datang menghampirinya.

Ia kembali mengeluarkan catatan yang ia simpan baik-baik di otaknya: _'Kim Jaejoong tak punya teman. Kim Jaejoong tak punya siapa-siapa.'_

Jaejoong terus berjalan sambil meremas dadanya. Ada sakit yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Sakit yang bahkan membuatnya sampai tak bisa mengucurkan air mata.

Terlalu sakit hingga rasanya ia mau mati saja.

…

**Kim Jaejoong Fighting!**

**Part Three**

Mr. Kim sudah tak bisa mentolerir kejadian ini lagi. Jika pada kejadian kemarin ia sudah mencoba cukup sabar, kali ini ia tak akan tinggal diam lagi. Kali ini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat kedaan putranya yang sudah benar-benar hancur. Bahkan jauh lebih hancur daripada kejadian sebelumnya.

Istrinya pun juga tak bisa berhenti menangis melihat keadaan Jaejoong. Ia dan istrinya yang semula mengira kalau keadaan putranya sudah mulai membaik, malah terkejut bukan main kala melihat Jaejoong kini yang sudah seperti mayat hidup.

Jaejoong tak menangis, tak juga tertawa. Ia hanya diam. Tak mau mendengar dan tak mau bicara. Hal inilah yang membuat kedua orangtuanya semakin terluka.

"Aku sudah memindahkan Jaejoong dari sekolah itu. Aku tak mau ia bertemu dengan Jung Yunho lagi. Dan bulan depan kita akan segera pindah ke Jepang." ucap Appa Kim tegas. Istrinya hanya bisa menangis dan mengiyakan perkataan suaminya karena memang mereka sudah tak ada pilihan lain lagi. Jaejoong akan semakin hancur jika mereka tetap membiarkan Jaejoong tetap berada di sekitar Yunho.

Jika bukan karena ingin tetap menjaga perasaan Jaejoong, rasanya ia ingin sekali memberi pelajaran pada Yunho dengan tangannya sendiri karena sudah berkali-kali menyakiti putranya.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, semenjak kejadian itu Jaejoong hanya akan diam di kamarnya sambil memandang keluar jendela, tak lupa sambil terus memeluk erat boneka beruang pemberian Yunho di dadanya.

Dada Umma Kim berdenyut sakit setiap harinya melihat Jaejoong. Jujur saja ia lebih memilih melihat Jaejoong menangis daripada seperti ini. Bukan karena ia senang melihat putranya menangis. Tapi dengan mengeluarkan air mata, ia merasa Jaejoong akan lebih tampak hidup dan masih mau bicara padanya. Tapi sekarang, Jaejoong tak ubahnya seperti mayat hidup.

"Baby.. kau tak rindu pada umma hm? Kau tak ingin bicara pada umma? Kau marah pada umma?" ucap Umma Kim sambil menciumi dan mengelus rambut Jaejoong, berharap mendapat respon dari putranya.

Tapi nihil. Jaejoong hanya menatap lurus jendela kamarnya, masih dengan pandangan kosongnya.

"Baby.. umma mohon, katakan sesuatu pada umma.." Umma Kim menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat. Hatinya semakin sakit ketika ia melihat bekas goresan pisau tepat di nadi tangan kiri putranya.

Hening.

"Baby.. hiks.."

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Hanya ada gerakan Jaejoong yang semakin erat memeluk boneka ke dalam pelukannya.

"Yeobo.."

Appa Kim menghampiri istrinya dan mengajaknya untuk berdiri. Ia menenangkan istrinya yang semakin hari juga semakin terpuruk seiring dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang tak kunjung membaik.

"Yeobo.. hiks.. ia sama sekali tak mau bicara padaku. Ia juga tak mau mendengarku."

"Ssstt…" Appa Kim mengelus pundak istrinya. "Kita tunggu dulu sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Jika sampai keadaannya tak berubah, aku akan membawanya ke psikiater."

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau pikir Joongie gila?! Joongie tak gila! Kau tak boleh membawanya ke psikiater! Joongie kita baik-baik saja!" teriak Umma Kim histeris sambil menarik-narik baju suaminya.

"Ssstt.." Appa Kim memeluk istrinya yang masih mencoba berontak. Ia menarik istrinya untuk keluar dari kamar Jaejoong karena ia tak ingin Jaejoong semakin tak mau bicara karena mendengar teriakan istrinya. Kejadian percobaan bunuh diri di beberapa hari lalu cukup membuat ia dan istrinya sangat terpukul. Mereka hampir saja kehilangan putra satu-satunya kalau saja mereka sampai terlambat menyelamatkan Jaejoong.

_**Tes.**_

Sepeninggal kedua orang tuanya, setetes air mata terjatuh dari bola mata Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu tersenyum miris. Tak menyangka kalau ternyata matanya masih bisa mengeluarkan air walaupun hanya setetes.

.

.

_**-Seminggu kemudian-**_

Jung Yunho tak pernah seterpukul ini dalam hidupnya. Berita yang barusan ia dengar dari mulut kedua orang tuanya serasa bagaikan petir yang tiba-tiba menyambar di siang hari.

Keluarganya jatuh bangkrut.

Ia sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi.

"Lalu, dimana aku harus tinggal?" tanya Yunho dengan suara serak. Ia bahkan merasa sulit sekali untuk menelan ludahnya.

"Kami akan secepatnya mencarikanmu tempat tinggal untuk sementara Yunho-ah. Kau akan tinggal disana sampai kami kembali dari Jepang." ucap Mr. Jung.

"Kenapa aku tak ikut dengan kalian saja?"

"Kami tak bisa mengajakmu Yunho-ah. Kau harus menyelesaikan sekolahmu disini. Beruntung sekali orang tua Ara masih mau membantu kita dan menawari poyek untuk appa disana. Setelah apaa berhasil, appa dan umma berjanji akan kembali lagi menjemputmu." tambah ummanya.

"Ta..tapi kenapa Ara harus ikut? Bukankah ia juga harus menyelesaikan sekolahnya? Apa kalian akan benar-benar meninggalkanku sendirian disini?"

"Mianhae Yunho-ah. Kami tak bisa berbuat apa-apa tentang Ara. Orang tuanya sudah memutuskan untuk membawanya ke Jepang."

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Rasanya ia ingin sekali marah dan berteriak.

Tapi kepada siapa?

Punya hak apa dia untuk marah?

.

.

"Yunho.."

Yunho hanya diam, seperti tak berminat untuk menjawab Ara yang sedari tadi mencoba mengajaknya bicara.

"Yunho-ah, aku mohon dengarkan aku.."

Mata musang Yunho memasang Ara tajam. "Apa yang harus aku dengarkan? Kenyataan bahwa kalian semua akan meninggalkanku sendirian disini?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum miris.

"Yunho-ah.. ini juga bukan keinginanku. Aku tak bisa menentang orang tuaku. Aku berjanji sekembalinya aku nanti kita akan kembali bersama lagi. Kau mau menungguku bukan?"

Yunho hanya menunduk.

"Yunho-ah, aku mohon katakan sesuatu.." kata Ara sambil menggenggam erat tangan Yunho.

Ia memeluk Yunho erat. Tak peduli pria itu menjawabnya atau tidak.

Sementara Yunho tetap tak bergeming. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Ia ingin sekali menangis. Mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Changmin dan Yoochun sama-sama melihat Yunho yang mengeluarkan semua barangnya dari dalam loker.

"Kau benar-benar mau pindah dari sini?" tanya Yoochun.

"Tak bisakah kau tetap melanjutkan sekolahmu disini?" Changmin menambahkan.

Yunho memandang kedua sahabatnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku tak bisa melanjutkan sekolahku disini Changmin-ah. Orang tuaku sudah tak mampu membiayaiku untuk tetap disini."

Baik Changmin maupun Yoochun tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Mereka sudah tahu benar kenyataan tentang musibah yang terjadi pada keluarga Yunho.

"Kalian tenang saja. Kita masih bisa bertemu di luar sekolah." Yunho kembali menutup pintu lokernya setelah selesai mengeluarkan semua barang-barangnya.

"Yunho-ah.."

"Hm?"

"Kau.. apakah kau tak mau berpamitan dengan Kim Jaejoong? bukankah sudah dua minggu ini ia kembali tak masuk sekolah? Aku dengar kalau orang tuanya sudah memindahkannya ke sekolah lain. Kalian tetap berteman bukan? Setidaknya kau harus memberitahunya.." kata Changmin.

"Changmin benar Yun. Setidaknya kau harus meminta maaf padanya tentang kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku tak pernah melihat wajah Jaejoong seterpukul itu." ucap Yoochun. Bagaimanapun juga ia melihat secara langsung saat kejadian itu berlangsung di depan matanya.

Yunho menunduk.

Ia tersenyum miris. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan wajah Jaejoong yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sangat terluka itu?

Ia juga sangat ingat kata-kata menyakitkan yang diucapkannya pada Jaejoong.

"Aku bahkan tak yakin ia masih mau bertemu denganku setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya.."

.

.

"Hmphh.."

Yunho merebahkan dirinya di kasur kecil yang kini akan menjadi tempat tidurnya. Ia memandang berkeliling ruangan yang kini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Ia masih belum sempat membereskan kardus-kardus tempat ia meletakkan barang-barangnya. Yoochun dan Changmin tadi sudah sempat membantunya mengangkut semua kardus itu kesini.

Ia mendesah. Rumah atap yang sekarang ia tinggali memang jauh lebih kecil dari rumahnya dulu. Bahkan lebih kecil dari kamar tidurnya. Sekarang ia harus membiasakan diri tingal di tempat yang bahkan hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur dan satu kamar mandi saja. Bahkan hanya membutuhkan beberapa langkah saja untuk ia bisa menuju dapur.

Mulai besok ia juga harus mulai membiasakan diri di sekolah barunya. Sekolah yang bahkan mungkin tak pernah ia bayangkan akan ia datangi. Sebuah sekolah kecil di dekat sungai yang ia tak yakin akan punya tim basket disana.

Tak ada mobil, dan hanya ada sepeda kayuh yang mulai besok akan ia gunakan setiap hari.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras.

Demi Tuhan ia belum siap menghadapi semua ini sendirian.

.

.

Mrs. Kim meletakkan secangkir teh untuk suaminya. Ia agak heran ketika suaminya terlihat melamun dan terlihat tak peduli dengan acara TV yang sedang ditontonnya.

"Yeobo.. ada apa? Tak biasanya kau melamun seperti ini.."

Mr. Kim tersentak dan baru menyadari kalau istrinya sudah duduk di dekatnya.

"Eh? Ani.. hanya saja aku baru dapat berita yang cukup membuatku terkejut."

"Mwoya? Kau tak mau memberitahuku?"

Mr. Kim menghela nafas panjangnya "Kau tahu bahwa sudah beberapa tahun ini perusahaan kita dan perusahaan Jung beberapa kali melakukan kerja sama. Jujur saja aku tak pernah meragukan kemampuan Jung Yunjin dalam mengelola perusahaannya. Tapi beberapa hari lalu aku mendapat kabar bahwa perusahaan mereka jatuh bangkrut dan mereka sekarang bahkan tak punya apa-apa lagi. Rumah mereka bahkan juga ikut disita. Aku beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi relasi terdekat mereka, dan berita yang aku dapatkan sekarang adalah mereka memutuskan pindah ke Jepang untuk memulai usaha baru disana."

Mrs. Kim menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Ia tak menyangka kalau keluarga Jung Yunho akan mengalami musibah seperti ini. Jujur saja meskipun mereka mengenal satu sama lain, ia dan suaminya tak mau mencampur adukkan masaah pribadi dan bisnis seperti menjodohkan Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk memperbesar perusahaan mereka. Ia dan suaminya tak akan melakukan hal itu. Mereka ingin seseorang yang mencintai putra mereka dengan tulus tanpa perjanjian apapun.

"La..lalu bagaimana dengan Jung Yunho?"

"Jung Yunho pindah ke sebuah sekolah kecil. Ia juga tinggal di sebuah rumah atap yang ia tempati sendiri karena orangtuanya sudah memutuskan untuk tak mengajaknya ke Jepang."

"Apa kau tahu dimana Yunho tinggal?"

"Aku tak tahu. Aku tak menanyakan lebih lanjut tentang mereka."

Air mata umma Kim menetes. Ia tak menyangka kalau di usia mudanya, Jung Yunho akan mengalami kejadian yang cukup berat seperti ini.

Demi Tuhan ia dan suaminya tak pernah membenci Jung Yunho sama sekali atas apa yang diperbuatnya pada Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun juga Yunho tak pernah berniat jahat pada putranya. Ia hanya tak bisa membalas perasaan Jaejoong yang sayangnya dampaknya bisa sebegitu hebatnya pada Jaejoong.

"Aku harap kau tak memberitahu Joongie tentang masalah ini. Aku tak ingin ia semakin terpukul dan memperlambat proses penyembuhannya. Biarkan saja ia melupakan Yunho. Mungkin semakin cepat kita membawanya ke Jepang akan semakin baik. Minggu depan kita akan berangkat." kata Appa Kim.

"A..aku mengerti. Aku sudah menyiapkan semua pakaian Joongie."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaannya sekarang?"

Umma Kim menggeleng pelan. "Tetap tak ada perubahan. Joongie masih tetap tak mau bicara."

"Kita harus tetap mengawasi Joongie. Kita tak boleh lalai sekali saja atau ia akan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi."

.

.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat. Ia memeluk boneka di dadanya dengan erat. Kerongkongannya terasa kering dan bibirnya juga ikut bergetar. Kakinya seolah tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya.

Ia tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Mencoba mencerna semua kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"…_.beberapa hari lalu aku mendapat kabar bahwa perusahaan mereka jatuh bangkrut.."_

"_La..lalu bagaimana dengan Jung Yunho?"_

"_Jung Yunho pindah ke sebuah sekolah kecil. Ia juga tinggal di sebuah rumah atap yang ia tempati sendiri karena orangtuanya sudah memutuskan untuk tak mengajaknya ke Jepang."_

_**DEG**_

Ia masih tak mau percaya. Benarkah apa yang didengarnya barusan?

Dan yang ia masih tak mau percaya adalah _'Mereka semua meninggalkan Yunnie-nya sendirian dalam keadaan seperti ini?_'

Ia mencoba kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah terseret. Awalnya ia ingin menemui orang tuanya dan mengatakan pada mereka kalau ia sudah baik-baik saja dan ia tak ingin ikut ke Jepang.

Air matanya kembali jatuh.

"…_Biarkan saja ia melupakan Yunho. Mungkin semakin cepat kita membawanya ke Jepang akan semakin baik. Minggu depan kita akan berangkat."_

Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada boneka beruangnya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan terduduk di ranjang sambil memandangi sebuah koper besar yang nanti akan dibawanya ke Jepang.

'_Aku tak akan membiarkan Yunnie sendirian..'_

Namja cantik itu mencari-cari ponselnya yang sudah hampir dua minggu ini sama sekali tak ia sentuh. Jaejoong mengacuhkan semua laporan pesan masuk dan panggilan tak terjawab dan segera mencari nama seseorang yang ingin dia hubungi saat ini. Tangannya masih bergetar hebat.

"Yeoboseyo.."

Hening.

"Yeoboseyo? Jaejoong? ini kau bukan? Aku tahu ini nomormu.. aku mohon bicaralah.."

"Chang.. Changmin-ah.."

Jaejoong tak akan menyangkal kalau tenggorokannya terasa sakit sekali. Ini pertama kalinya ia mau bicara setelah kejadian itu.

"Jae.."

"Changmin-ah.. hiks.. aku mohon.. aku mohon beritahu aku dimana Yunho tinggal.."

.

.

_**~srukk.. srukk~**_

Tangan kanan Jaejoong menarik kopernya sementara tangan kirinya memeluk boneka beruangnya dan secarik kertas berisikan alamat tempat tinggal Yunho.

Ia berjalan sendirian dan sesekali menengok kanan kiri menyusuri jalanan sepi di sebuah kampung kecil, mangacuhkan rasa dingin yang serasa menusuk tulangnya.

Rata-rata rumah disitu memang rumah atap. Dan ini membuat Jaejoong sedikit kebingungan karena tentu saja ia baru pertama kali ini keluar di tengah malam seperti ini sendirian. Lebih tepatnya kabur.

Ia tak mau merepotkan Changmin dan memintanya untuk mengantarkannya ke tempat Yunho di jam seperti ini. Changmin mau memberitahu alamat Yunho saja ia sudah sangat berterima kasih. Lagipula tengah malam begini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk pergi dari rumahnya tanpa diketahui umma dan appanya.

Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati sebuah rumah yang alamatnya sama persis dengan yang ada di tangannya. Ia menaiki tangga yang menuju rumah atap itu.

Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengetuk pintu di depannya saat sadar sudah jam berapa ini.

'_Yunnie mungkin sudah tidur.. ia pasti lelah..'_

Ia pun akhirnya tertidur di depan pintu.

.

.

Yunho mau tak mau harus mulai membiasakan diri sarapan dengan mie ramyun setiap harinya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sama sekali tak bisa memasak. Ia juga tak mungkin setiap hari membeli makanan di luar mengingat keadaan keuangannya sekarang sangat tak mendukung.

Setelah menyiapkan semua keperluannya, ia segera memakai sepatu dan membuka pintunya.

Tapi betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati seseorang tertidur dengan pulasnya di depan pintunya, sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya. Ia juga mendapati sebuah koper besar di sebelahnya.

Yunho membungkuk agar ia bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas siapa orang ini sebenarnya.

Matanya melebar saat ia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa yang ada di depannya ini adalah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

"Jae… Jaejoong?"

.

.

"Erghhhh…" Jaejoong mengerang pelan. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menguap lebar-lebar. Ia mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan cukup terkejut saat mendapati keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Ia sekarang sedang berada di sebuah kasur kecil dengan selimut di atas tubuhnya. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya.

Mungkinkah Yunho yang sudah menggendongnya kemari? Tapi sekarang dimana dia? Apa mungkin Yunho sudah berangkat ke sekolah?

Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunannya saat ponselnya berdering keras. Siapa lagi kalau bukan panggilan dari kedua orang tuanya. Lagipula orang tua mana yang tak kebingungan ketika mendapati anak mereka tiba-tiba saja lenyap?

Jaejoong menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat. Antara bimbang dan tidak untuk menjawab panggilan itu. Tapi ia kembali meyakinkan niatnya. Ia sudah berniat untuk menemani Yunho. Ia tak akan kembali pulang.

Akhirnya ia mematikan ponselnya dan segera melepas baterainya. Ia beranjak berdiri dan segera menuju dapur.

Ia cukup terkejut ketika mendapati sebuh catatan yang Yunho tempelkan di kulkasnya.

'_**Jae.. maaf aku meninggalkanmu sendiri.**_

_**Aku harus pergi ke sekolah.**_

_**Jika kau lapar aku punya persediaan mie ramyun di rak makanan.**_

_**Makanlah, kau pasti lapar**_

_**Kita akan bicara nanti sepulangnya aku dari sekolah.'**_

_**-Yunho-**_

Jaejoong tersenyum manis setelah selesai membaca catatan itu. Ternyata memang benar Yunho yang mengangkatnya semalam. Dan kelihatannya Yunho sama sekali tak marah dengan kehadirannya disini.

Jaejoong membuka rak makanan yang ada di tembok dapur. Ia terkejut saat mendapati puluhan bungkus ramyun yang ada disitu.

"Yunnie tak boleh makan ramyun setiap hari. Ini kan sama sekali tak sehat.." gumam Jaejoong. "Aku harus segera pergi ke pasar dam membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk kumasak nanti.."

Ia segera pergi ke pasar dan tak lupa juga ke bank untuk mengambil semua tabungannya sebelum orang tuanya memblokir ATMnya.

.

.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk sambil memainkan ujung bajunya ketika Yunho memandangnya dengan tajam dan sedikit menakutkan.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku Jae. Apa maksud semua ini?" Yunho juga memandang berkeliling. Ruangan yang tadi pagi ditinggalkannya dalam keadaan kotor dan berantakan, sekarang menjadi rapi dan bersih. Barang-barang yang kemarin masih dalam kardus pun sekarang sudah tertata rapi di tempatnya. Bukan hanya itu, kulkas dan dapurnya pun sekarang penuh dengan bahan makanan. Meja yang ada di hadapannya saat inipun juga penuh dengan masakan hasil kreasi Jaejoong.

"Mian Yun. A..aku hanya khawatir saat mendengar berita tentang keluargamu. Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu." jawabnya lirih.

"Lalu? Setelah tahu apa yang terjadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau bermaksud mengejekku?"

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat. "Ania! Bukan itu maksudku.."

"Dan apa yang hendak kau lakukan dengan koper besarmu itu eoh?" katanya sambil menunjuk koper besar yang bahkan isinya sudah ditata Jaejoong di dalam lemarinya, bersebelahan dengan baju-bajunya.

"Se..sebenarnya.. aku kabur dari rumah..."

"Mwo?! K..kau sudah gila Jae.. orang tuamu bisa membunuhku kalau tahu kau ada disini!" ucapnya agak keras.

"Mereka tak akan tahu Yunnie! Aku…hanya ingin.."

"Mwo?"

"A..aku hanya ingin menemanimu disini Yun. Aku tak mau kau sendirian menghadapi semua ini." ucapnya pelan.

"Apakah…. kau tak membenciku?"

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia bahkan tak sanggup mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Demi Tuhan, apakah sosok yang ada di depannya ini seorang malaikat?

Jaejoong tersenyum manis. "Ani! Memangnya untuk apa aku membencimu? Kau tak pernah berbuat salah padaku Yunnie!" katanya ceria.

Yunho terdiam dan tak sanggup mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia memandang wajah Jaejoong yang masih tersenyum ceria.

"Lalu.. bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Aku dengar kalau appamu sudah memindahkanmu ke sekolah lain? Itu pasti karena mereka tak mau kau bertemu denganku.." ucapnya lirih.

"Kau tak usah khawatir Yunnie! Tadi siang aku sudah mendaftar ke sekolahmu! Mulai besok kita akan satu sekolah lagi..hihi.."

Yunho mendelik lebar.

"MWO?!"

.

.

Seumur hidupnya Jaejoong tak pernah merasa segugup ini. Jantungnya tak mau berhenti berdetak. Ia memeluk boneka beruangnya erat-erat dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

Ia menoleh ke sebelahnya dan memandang punggung Yunho yang membelakanginya.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidur dengan keadaan sedekat ini dengan Yunho? Lebih tepatnya satu ranjang. Mau bagaimana lagi, hanya ada satu ranjang yang bisa mereka tempati bersama. Pipi Jaejoongpun merona merah dengan sendirinya.

"Jae.. kau belum tidur?" tanya Yunho yang berbalik memandangnya.

Debaran dada Jaejoong semakin keras tatkala melihat wajah Yunho yang berada sangat dekat darinya.

"Eh? A..aku belum mengantuk.."

Hening.

"Jae.."

"Uhm?"

"Kau tahu, terkadang aku berfikir kalau apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini adalah balasan atas apa yang aku lakukan padamu.."

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Yunnie! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau tak pernah berbuat salah padaku.."

"Jae.. kau yakin tetap ingin tinggal denganku disini? Aku.. aku hanya tak ingin kedua orang tuamu semakin membenciku.. lagipula, sekarang aku tak punya apa-apa.. aku.."

_**~cup~**_

Jaejoong mencium pipi Yunho dengan cepat.

Mata Yunho melebar, sedangkan Jpipi Jaejoong sendiri merona merah menahan malu.

"A..aku yakin Yunnie! Kau tenang saja! Orang tuaku tak akan tahu aku berada disini! Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang kau miliki sekarang. Aku hanya ingin berada di sisimu. Aku tak mau kau sendirian. Aku tahu rasanya tak punya siapa-siapa, dan itu sangat menyakitkan Yun. Aku..aku hanya tak mau kau merasakan kalau kau tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Aku.. aku akan selalu berada sisimu.. Kalau kau tak memgijinkanku untuk menyukaimu, setidaknya kau mengijinkanku untuk tetap jadi temanmu.."

Jung Yunho kehabisan kata-kata. Demi Tuhan ia sudah tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada namja cantik yang ada di depannya ini.

Kim Jaejoong. Namja yang rela berbuat apapun untuk dirinya bahkan disaat semua orang terdekatnya meninggalkannya. Namja yang tak pernah menyerah untuk menunjukkan seberapa besar ia menyukainya. Dan Jaejoong sudah menunjukkan itu sekarang. Sebegitu butakah ia sampai tak sanggup melihat sebuah ketulusan dari seorang Kim Jaejoong?

Tanpa banyak berkata-kata lagi, Yunho menarik dagu Jaejoong dan segera meraup bibir merah namja cantik itu. Dilumatnya bibir itu pelan dan disesapnya rasa manis yang semanis cherry itu.

Pikirannya kosong. Ia tak mau memikirkan apa-apa selain rasa bahagianya yang membuncah saat ini.

Jaejoong benar. Ia tak sendiri. Ia akan melewati masa-masa sulit ini bersama Jaejoong.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong meremas kaos Yunho dengan erat. Nafasnya tertahan. Tapi ia masih berusaha keras mencoba untuk bisa membalas ciuman Yunho di bibirnya. Namja cantik itu mencoba membuka matanya. Ia semakin tak bisa mengontrol debaran dadanya saat ia menyadari kalau ini semua bukan mimpi.

Jung Yunho menciumnya.

.

.

Mrs. Kim masih tak henti-hentinya menangis. Orang tua mana yang tak akan menangis saat mendapati putra kesayangannya tiba-tiba saja lenyap dengan membawa semua bajunya?

"Yeobo.. hiks.. aku tak mau tahu.. kau harus menemukan Joongie malam ini juga.." isaknya.

Sementara itu suaminya yang tak kalah panik, bebeberapa kali menghubungi orang suruhannya untuk segera bisa menemukan Jaejoong.

"Ssstt.. kau tenang saja.. Joongie kita akan baik-baik saja.."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu! Demi Tuhan Joongie tak pernah sekalipun jauh dari kita! ia tak pernah hidup sendiri! Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan anak kita?!"

"Tadi siang aku mendapat laporan dari bank kalau Jaejoong telah mengambil seluruh tabungannya. Aku sendiri tak yakin akan ia apakan uang sebanyak itu. Tapi dengan begitu kita bisa sedikit tenang. Setidaknya ia bisa membeli apapun yang ia mau. Aku akan terus menstranfer uang dalam rekeningnya sampai kita bisa menemukannya.."

Mrs. Kim masih terisak di pelukan suaminya.

.

.

Pagi itu baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong, sama-sama saling terdiam. Siapa yang tak malu jika mengingat tentang ciuman mereka kemarin malam?

Selesai sarapan, mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Yunho menuntun sepedanya, diikuti Jaejoong di sampingnya.

"Jae.." panggil Yunho memulai pembicaraan.

"Uhm?"

"Mian.. hanya sepeda ini yang aku punya. Aku tak bisa memboncengmu dengan motor yang biasanya aku pakai.."

Jaejoong tersenyum manis. "Aku mengerti Yun. Aku tak peduli kendaraan apa yang akan kau pakai. Selama aku masih bisa pergi ke sekolah denganmu aku tak keberatan."

Yunho membalas senyum Jaejoong. Ia segera naik ke atas sepedanya.

"Jja.. naiklah!"

Jaejoong segera naik di belakang Yunho dan memeluk pinggang Yunho erat, menempelkan kepalanya di punggung Yunho.

Yunho mulai mengayuh sepedanya pelan.

Jaejoong masih tak mengerti kenapa ia masih terus berdebar seperti ini ketika berdekatan dengan Yunho. Apalagi mengingat insiden ciuman kemarin malam yang masih sangat membekas di benaknya. Ia menyentuh bibirnya pelan, mencoba mengingat ciuman intens mereka.

Dan ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam hidupnya.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya Yunho mulai terbiasa menjalani hidupnya berdua dengan Jaejoong. Ia mulai terbiasa melihat Jaejoong saat pertama kali membuka matanya di pagi hari. Segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah sebuah kebiasaan baru yang hanya ia alami berdua dengan Jaejoong.

Bagaimanapun juga, kehidupan mereka sekarang yang jauh dari kata mewah, membuat mereka mau tidak mau harus berhemat karena memang mereka yang masih sekolah, juga harus menyisihkan uang mereka untuk kebutuhan sekolah.

Tabungan Yunho maupun Jaejoong juga lama-lama semakin menipis. Uang yang ditinggalkan orang tua Yunho untuknya dulu kini sedah sangat menipis. Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang tak ingin lagi mengambil uang di bank. Ia yakin orang tuanya sudah tahu kalau ia mengambil semua tabungannya saat ia kabur dulu dan mungkin saja orang tuanya ingin ia pulang saat uangnya sudah habis. Tapi Jaejoong tak akan melakukan itu. Ia sudah bertekad untuk hidup mandiri dengan Yunho dan ia akan membuktikan kalau uang tak akan membuatnya meninggalkan Yunho.

"Jae… sepertinya mulai besok aku akan mulai mencari pekerjaan sampingan. Tabunganku sudah sangat menipis.." ucap Yunho saat mereka berdua sedang makan malam.

Jaejoong meletakkan sumpitnya. "Yunnie… lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Aku bisa melakukannya saat pulang sekolah."

"Tap..tapi apa kau tak lelah sepulang sekolah?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir.

"Kau tenang saja Jae.. aku sudah dewasa sekarang. Apa kau tak lihat kalau tubuhku ini sangat sehat dan kuat eoh?" canda Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum.

"Mianhae.." ucap Jaejoong pelan sambil menunduk.

"Eh?"

"Mianhae Yun. Keberadaanku disini semakin menyusahkan hidupmu saja. Kau jadi harus membiayai biaya hidupku juga.." katanya sudah hampir menangis.

Yunho ikut meletakkan sumpitnya dan segera menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang ada di atas meja. "Hey.. apa yang kau bicarakan eoh? Kau sama sekali tak membebani hidupku. Aku malah bersyukur kau masih mau bertahan disini mengingat keadaanku yang seperti ini.. Awalnya aku bahkan tak yakin kau sanggup bertahan selama sebulan belakangan ini tinggal disini.."

"Yunnie.."

"Berhenti mengatakan hal itu lagi. Aku sangat bahagia kau mau menemaniku disaat semua orang meninggalkanku.. Gomawo Jae."

Air mata Jaejoong menetes. Ia balas menggenggam tangan Yunho dan tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah! Mulai besok aku akan ikut dengamu bekerja juga!"

"Eh? Siapa bilang kau boleh ikut bekerja? Hanya aku yang boleh bekerja."

"Tapi Yun.."

"Tugasmu hanya menjaga rumah, memasakkan makanan untukku, dan menungguku pulang kerja! Aku yang akan mencari uang, arraseo?!"

Jaejoong memandang Yunho tanpa berkedip. Kenapa ia merasa seperti istri Yunho yang harus menunggunya pulang kerja setiap hari? Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa pipinya menghangat.

"Arraseo?!"

Jaejoong menggangguk cepat.

"Ne! arraseo!" Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Detik berikutnya mereka mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah mereka. Yunho berdiri untuk membukanya diikuti Jaejoong di belakangnya. Mereka cukup terkejut saat mendapati pemilik rumah yang mereka tempati sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan raut wajah yang cukup suram.

"A..ada apa?" tanya Yunho pelan. Firasatnya tak enak.

"Maaf Yunho. Aku tahu keadaan kalian sedang tak baik. Tapi aku juga sedang membutuhkan uang untuk biaya sekolah anakku. Appamu dulu hanya membayar separuh dari uang muka sewa tempat ini. Dan aku sudah cukup memberikanmu kelonggaran waktu untukmu melunasi sewa bulan ini."

"Ahjumma.. a..aku mengerti. Aku mohon beri aku waktu lagi. Aku janji minggu depan aku akan melunasinya." ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho tak percaya. Dari mana Yunho mendapat uang sebanyak itu dalam waktu satu minggu. Bahkan gaji pekerjaan sampingan yang akan Yunho lakukan tak akan mungkin cukup terkumpul dalam waktu satu minggu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberikanmu waktu satu minggu lagi." ucapnya sebelum pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua.

Yunho menutup pintu dan berbalik untuk masuk. Ia berhenti saat mendapati Jaejoong berdiri mematung sambil memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa Jae?"

"Yun.. bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan uang itu?" tanyanya lirih.

"Hey, kau tenang saja! Bukankah mulai besok aku akan mulai mencari pekerjaan eoh? Kau tak perlu khawatir! Kka, aku akan membantumu mencuci piring lalu setelahnya kita tidur. Aku sudah mengantuk." ucapnya ceria. Yunho lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka laci di sampingnya pelan-pelan agar Yunho tak terbangun. Ia mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. Sebuah ponsel yang sudah dari awal ia letakkan disitu. Ia memang sengaja tak pernah mengaktifkan ponselnya agar orang tuanya tak akan bisa menghubunginya.

Jujur saja ia sebenarnya sangat merindukan umma dan appanya. Ia juga merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah diam-diam pergi dari rumah tanpa memberitahu mereka. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah bertekad untuk menemani Yunho apapun yang terjadi.

Namja cantik itu memandang ponsel mewah dan mahal miliknya. Ponsel kesayangan yang selama ini menyimpan semua pesan-pesan Yunho dan foto-foto Yunho yang selama bertahun-tahun ini ia simpan.

Jaejoong menoleh ke samping dan memandang wajah Yunho yang sedang tertidur lelap tanpa ada beban. Tapi ia sebenarnya tahu seberapa berat beban hidup Yunho yang Yunho sendiri tak pernah mau membagi dengannya. Yunho tak pernah mau mengeluh.

Ia menggenggam erat ponsel yang ada di tangannya. Sudah sejauh ini, dan ia tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk sedikit berkorban demi Yunho.

.

.

"Yeobo.. kapan kau akan membawa Joongie pulang? Aku sudah sangat merindukannya.." ucap umma Kim pada suaminya.

"Apa kau pikir Joongie mau pulang eoh? Lihatlah sendiri wajahnya, dia kelihatan sangat bahagia." ucap Appa Kim sambil melihat foto-foto Jaejoong yang sudah satu bulan terakhir ini terus dikirimkan anak buahnya untuknya.

Kalian pikir pria ini akan diam saja eoh melihat putranya yang tiba-tiba kabur? Tentu saja tidak. Ia langsung memerintahkan bawahannya untuk mencari tahu dimana Jaejoong tinggal dan melaporkan apa saja yang putranya lakukan setiap hari.

Tentu saja pada awalnya mereka sangat terkejut ketika tahu bahwa Jaejoong kabur karena ingin tinggal dengan Yunho di sebuah rumah atap kecil di pinggiran kota. Mereka tak menyangka kalau putra manis mereka bisa senekat itu mengingat Jaejoong yang sama sekali belum pernah tinggal jauh dari mereka. Selama satu bulan mereka rutin mendapat kabar tentang Jaejoong beserta foto-fotonya juga.

Umma Kim ikut melihat foto-foto putra mereka yang tadi sempat dilihat oleh suaminya.

"Lihatlah Joongie, senyumnya manis sekali bukan? Aku rindu sekali melihat ia tersenyum seperti ini.." appa Kim menunjuk sebuah foto dimana Jaejoong dan Yunho yang sedang berjalan bersama sepulang sekolah sambil tertawa bahagia.

Umma Kim mangangguk sambil matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia juga sangat merindukan senyum dan tawa putranya yang sudah beberapa bulan ini jarang Jaejoong tunjukkan. Rupanya memang hanya Yunho yang bisa mengembalikan putranya seperti dulu lagi.

"Ia sepertinya bahagia sekali tinggal dengan Yunho. Aku harap Yunho memperlakukan Joongie dengan baik."

"Tentu saja ia harus! Aku akan membunuhnya kalau sampai ia menyakiti Joongie kali ini!" kata Appa Kim. "Tapi aku penasaran sekali, bagaimana cara mereka berdua hidup sementara Joongie sama sekali tak mengambil uang lagi sepeserpun semenjak satu bulan yang lalu."

"Mungkin saja Yunho yang membiayai hidup Joongie. Aku sangat senang ia bertanggung jawab dan tidak mengusir Joongie. Tapi aku merasa kasihan pada Yunho. Ia pasti sangat kesusahan membiayai hidupnya dengan Joongie, belum lagi biaya sekolah mereka."

"Kau pikir aku akan diam saja eoh? Tentu saja aku sudah melunasi semua biaya sekolah mereka berdua." ucap Appa Kim.

"Yeobo.." umma Kim terharu mendengar penuturan suaminya.

"Aku bahkan tak menyangka kalau Joongie akan bersekolah di sekolah sekecil itu.." gerutu Appa Kim. "Joongie kita benar-benar mengikuti kemanapun Yunho pergi." gumamnya.

"Lihatlah foto ini. Yunho pasti memberi makan Joongie banyak sekali. Ia semakin gemuk.." katanya sambil menunjuk salah satu foto. Umma Kim menyetujui perkataan suaminya. Di foto itu Jaejoong terliha lebih segar dan sehat dibandingkan dengan hari-hari suram yang lalu dimana Jaejoong sama sekali tak mau makan.

"Yeobo.. tiba-tiba aku teringat Junsu."

"Junsu? bukankan bebek itu sekarang ada di Amerika?" tanya Appa Kim. Ia sempat heran ketika istrinya tiba-tiba menyebutkan nama keponakan kesayangan mereka.

"Uhm! Aku dengar minggu depan ia akan liburan ke Korea."

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menyuruhnya untuk membujuk Joongie agar mau pulang!"

**.**

**.**

… **^^v**

Annyeong~

Ini buat kalian yang minta ane buat update cepet. ^^

Review? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Kim Jaejoong Fighting!**

…

**Preview:**

"Lihatlah foto ini. Yunho pasti memberi makan Joongie banyak sekali. Ia semakin gemuk.." katanya sambil menunjuk salah satu foto. Umma Kim menyetujui perkataan suaminya. Di foto itu Jaejoong terliha lebih segar dan sehat dibandingkan dengan hari-hari suram yang lalu dimana Jaejoong sama sekali tak mau makan.

"Yeobo.. tiba-tiba aku teringat Junsu."

"Junsu? bukankan bebek itu sekarang ada di Amerika?" tanya Appa Kim. Ia sempat heran ketika istrinya tiba-tiba menyebutkan nama keponakan kesayangan mereka.

"Uhm! Aku dengar minggu depan ia akan liburan ke Korea."

"Lalu?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menyuruhnya untuk membujuk Joongie agar mau pulang!"

…

**Kim Jaejoong Fighting!**

**Part Four**

Jung Yunho bersyukur ia cepat mendapat pekerjaan sampingan. Ia bahkan menjalani dua pekerjaan sampingan sekaligus. Di pagi hari saat masih gelap, ia akan bekerja mengantar susu. Sepulang dari sekolah, ia akan bekerja di sebuah kedai ramyun yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

Awalnya Jaejoong sangat khawatir dengan Yunho. Ia tak mau Yunho jatuh sakit karena memaksakan diri untuk bekerja di pagi dan siang hari. Jaejoong memaksa kalau ia yang akan menggantikan Yunho bekerja mengantar susu di pagi hari. Tapi Yunho tetap bersikeras melarangnya.

Pagi hari saat langit masih gelap, Jaejoong akan segera membangunkan Yunho dan membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Selama menunggu Yunho selesai bekerja, ia akan membereskan rumah dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Kegiatan rutin seperti inilah yang mereka lakukan setiap hari.

Sesuai janji yang pernah ia katakan pada pemilik rumah tempat mereka tinggal, hari ini adalah tepat satu minggu ia berjanji akan melunasi sisa sewa bulan ini. Yunho memasukkan beberapa lembar uang yang nanti akan ia serahkan pada si ahjumma. Jumlahnya memang belum cukup, tapi setidaknya ia sudah berusaha. Setelah menyisakan uang gaji selama satu minggu ini untuk kebutuhan sehari-harinya dengan Jaejoong, hanya jumlah itulah yang ia dapat. Ia akan berjanji untuk melunasi sisanya minggu depan.

"Ahjumma, ini uang yang aku janjikan minggu lalu. Mian, jumlahnya memang belum cukup. Tapi aku janji akan benar-benar melunasinya minngu depan." katanya sambil menyerahkan amplop di tangannya.

"Kau tak perlu membayar lagi. Uang sewamu sudah lunas."

Yunho terkejut. "Eh? Sudah lunas? Siapa yang melunasinya ahjumma?"

"Kau belum tahu? aku pikir kau sudah tahu. Teman sekamarmu beberapa hari yang lalu datang padaku dan melunasi semua kekurangan uang sewa bulan ini. Bahkan ia juga sudah melunasi uang sewa untuk dua bulan ke depan." katanya menerangkan.

"Mwo?!" Yunho tentu saja terkejut bukan main. Jaejoong sudah melunasi semuanya dan membayar sewa untuk dua bulan ke depan? Kenapa Jaejoong sama sekali tak mengatakan apa-apa padanya? lalu darimana Jaejoong mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?

.

.

"Apa maksudnya ini eoh?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba saat memasuki rumah. Jaejoong yang sedang memasak untuk makan malam mereka otomatis terkejut. Ia segera mematikan kompornya.

"Ada apa Yun?"

"Dapat dari mana kau uang sebanyak itu Jae?"

"Uang apa yang kau maksud Yun?"

"Uang sewa rumah ini."

Jaejoong langsung mengerti maksud pembicaraan ini. Ia memang belum sempat bercerita pada Yunho soal ini.

"Ah, aku menjual ponselku." katanya santai.

"Mwo? Kim Jaejoong, untuk apa kau melakukan itu eoh? Apa kau tak tahu kalau aku sudah bekerja? Aku yang akan membayar uang sewa rumah ini." katanya agak marah.

"Yunnie, aku mohon sekali ini saja biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu untuk membantumu. Aku sudah cukup membebanimu dengan tinggal disini. Kau juga bekerja pagi dan siang hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kita berdua sementara aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk bisa membantumu. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu."

"Jae.. sudah aku bilang kau sama sekali tak membebaniku!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku juga ikut bekerja!"

"Jaejoong!"

"Jung Yunnie!"

Yunho menghela nafas panjangnya. Tak ada gunanya bertengkar dengan Jaejoong. Lagipula namja cantik itu sudah terlanjur menjual ponselnya.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Kau jadi tak punya ponsel dan tak punya alat komunikasi lagi. Jujur saja aku masih belum bisa mengganti ponsel mahalmu itu Jae."

Jaejoong mendekat ke arah Yunho. "Aku tak butuh ponsel Yunnie. Kau juga tak punya ponsel bukan? Akan lebih baik kalau aku juga tak memakai ponsel juga. Lagipula apa kau pernah lihat aku menggunakan ponselku?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi.. orang tuamu jadi tak bisa menghubungimu.."

"Aku memang menjualnya agar mereka tak bisa menghubungiku." katanya santai. Jaejoong berbalik dan melanjutkan masaknya.

"Jae…"

"Aku tak ingin mereka menghubungiku dan mengajakku pergi dari sini." jawabnya.

Yunho mendekat ke arah Jaejoong dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, berusaha menghirup wangi dari namja cantik itu.

"Jae.."

"Uhm?"

"Aku tak tahu akan jadi apa hidupku sekarang kalau kau tak ada disini. Gomawo Jae.. gomawo.." bisiknya di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan berbalik memandang Yunho. "Aku melakukan ini semua tulus Yunnie. Aku menyukaimu.."

"Jaejoong.. aku…"

"Sstt.. jangan katakan apa-apa. Hidup seperti inipun sudah membuatku sangat bahagia Yun." Ia memeluk tubuh kekar Yunho dengan erat. Ia tahu Yunho masih belum bisa membalas perasaannya. Dan ia akan terus menunggu. Tak peduli berapa lama itu.

.

.

_**-Suatu hari di minggu pagi yang cerah-**_

"Auntieeeee… uncleeeee….. dimana kalian?!"

Mr. Kim yang sedang bersantai sambil menyesap kopinya sontak menyemburkan kopi itu ke koran yang sedang dipegangnya. Sementara itu istrinya yang sedang mengupas buah apel sontak menjatuhkan pisaunya ke lantai karena kaget bukan main.

"Auntieeeee….. uncleeee….. aku datangggg!" teriakan itu kembali menggema di kediaman besar itu.

Tak lama berselang, masuklah seorang namja imut nan montok ke ruang keluarga dimana suami istri itu sedang bersantai. Saat melihat paman dan bibinya, ia segera berlari dan memeluk mereka satu persatu.

"Auntieeeee.. aku merindukanmu!" ia memeluk umma Kim dengan erat. Senyumnya makin terkembang saat ia memeluk appa Kim.

"Uncleeee! Aku juga merindukanmu!"

_**~pletak~**_

"Aww… kenapa kau memukul kepalaku Uncleeee!" protes namja itu sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Yah! Dasar bebek gendut! Kau mau membuat aku dan bibimu ini terserang penyakit jantung eoh?! Apa kau tak tahu kalau suaramu itu bisa membunuh kami?!"

Junsu masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu! Sampai kapanpun kau tak akan bisa seimut Joongie!" tambah appa Kim.

"Uncleeee jahatttt!" teriaknya tak kalah keras.

"Yah! Kenapa kau berteriak lagi?! Kenapa kebiasaan hebohmu itu tak kunjung hilang eoh?!" kali ini umma Kim yang menegur Junsu.

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian!" Junsu lalu memandang berkeliling, mencoba mencari seseorang.

"Eh, di hari minggu begini pasti Joongie hyung sedang tidur! Aish~ aku harus membangunkannya! Apa kalian tak memberitahunya kalau aku mau datang?"

Appa dan umma Kim saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Junsu memang belum tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong belakangan ini.

Junsu beranjak dan hendak menuju kamar Jaejoong ketika suara pamannya menghentikannya.

"Junsu-ah… Joongie tak ada disini."

Junsu memandang paman dan bibinya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Eh, apa maksud kalian?"

Keduanya hanya diam dan saling memandang satu sama lain, yang membuat perasaan Junsu semakin tak enak.

"Auntie, Uncle…sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian sembunyikan dariku?"

.

.

Yunho memasukkan pakaian dan beberapa keperluan yang biasa ia bawa untuk bermain basket.

Hari Minggu ini ia memang berencana bermain basket bersama teman-temannya. Tadi pagi Changmin dan Yoochun datang ke rumahnya, mengatakan kalau mereka sangat merindukannya. Changmin dan Yoochun mengajaknya untuk bermain basket bersama di taman kota mengingat sudah lama mereka tak bertemu.

Sementara itu Jaejoong menyiapkan bekal makanan dan beberapa botol minum untuk dibawa Yunho. Ia melarang Yunho untuk membeli makanan di luar mengingat keadaan mereka yang sedang berhemat.

"Aku memasak lumayan banyak. Kau bisa memakannya bersama Changmin dan Yoochun." kata Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan bekal kotak makan yang telah ia siapkan.

Yunho menerimanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas basketnya. "Jae.. kau benar tak ingin ikut denganku? Kau sudah lama tak jalan-jalan keluar. Ada baiknya kau ikut dengan kami."

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak Yun. Lebih baik aku di rumah saja. Kau tak lihat cucian kita sudah menggunung seperti itu eoh?" katanya sambil menunjuk segunung baju kotor di keranjang pojok ruangan. "Aku akan mencucinya hari ini."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu mencuci saja."

"Yah! Sudahlah Yun~ kau pergi saja dengan teman-temanmu. Bukankah kau sudah lama tak bermain basket eoh?" kata Jaejoong. Ia sangat tahu kalau Yunho sebenarnya ingin sekali kembali main basket seperti dulu. Tapi karena di sekolah mereka yang baru sekarang tak punya tim basket, Yunho mau tak mau harus menahan hobinya itu.

"Tapi Jae…"

"Kau sudah bekerja setiap hari Yun. Sekarang saatnya kau bersenang-senang dan giliranku untuk bekerja. Arraseo?!"

Yunho mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan keluar dan turun ke bawah. Mobil Yoochun sudah terparkir di depan. Kedua sahabat Yunho itu turun dari mobil lalu menghampiri Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua tak lagi terkejut melihat kehadiran Jaejoong disitu karena memang Yunho sudah sempat menceritakan soal Jaejoong pada mereka.

"Hai Jae.." sapa Changmin.

"Kau benar tak ingin ikut kami?" imbuh Yoochun.

"Tidak. Aku menjaga rumah saja, Lagipula ada pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan." jawabnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pergi dulu." pamit Changmin. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti Yoochun.

Sementara itu Yunho tak langsung masuk. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong lalu mencium kening namja cantik itu, yang tentu saja membuat kedua sahabatnya terbelalak.

"Aku pergi dulu Jae.."

"Ung~ jangan pulang terlalu malam." Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Arraseo~" jawab Yunho ikut tersenyum.

Yunho masuk ke dalam mobil dan seketika itu juga mendapat tatapan tajam dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Mwo? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu."

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud itu tadi Jung Yunho?" tanya Changmin intens.

"Dan ada apa sebenarnya antara kau dan Kim Jaejoong?" tambah Yoochun.

Yunho langsung menciut.

.

.

Selesai mencuci dan menjemur semua pakaiannya dan Yunho, Jaejoong mengangkut bak dan kaleng besar yang tadi dipakainya ke kamar mandi. Ia mengusap keringat di dahinya. Ia tak lagi pernah mengeluh. Semua pekerjaan rumah yang tak pernah ia kerjakan sebelumnya, kinipun mulai terbiasa baginya. Ia terbiasa membersihkan rumah dan mencuci semua bajunya dan baju Yunho. Terdengar seperti istri bukan? Jaejoong pun terkikik geli membayangkannya.

Ia melihat sekeliling rumah. Semuanya sudah kelihatan rapi. Jaejoong melirik jam dinding dan terkejut saat ia menyadari bahwa hari sudah siang sekali. Pantas saja ia lelah. Tidur siang sebentar saja tak ada salahnya bukan?

Namja cantik itu meregangkan semua otot-ototnya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Sesekali ia menguap. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur siang saja sambil menunggu Yunho untuk pulang.

Sebelum ia sempat merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, ia mendengar ketukan di pintu.

"Yunnie sudah pulang? Cepat sekali? Tidak biasanya ia mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.." gumamnya.

Jaejoong berjalan untuk membuka pintu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan selama ini.

"Suie…."

.

.

"Pak Lee.. sebenarnya kau tahu tempatnya Jae hyung tidak sih?" omel Junsu pada supir keluarga Jaejoong, Pak Lee.

Junsu langsung meminta diantar ke tempat tinggal Jaejoong setelah mendengar cerita yang sebenarnya dari paman dan bibinya.

Orang tua Jaejoong jujur saja agak sedikit menyesal telah menceritakan soal Jaejoong karena setelah mereka bercerita, Junsu menangis keras sekali dan mereka kebingungan untuk mencari benda yang bisa untuk menyumpal telinga mereka mengingat bagaimana kerasnya suara Junsu.

"Jujur saja saya juga baru pertama kali ke daerah ini tuan.." sahut Pak Lee.

"Yah! Yah! Stop!stop! berhenti disiniiiiiiiiii!" teriak Junsu tiba-tiba yang membuat pria tua itu mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak.

"Awhh!" Junsu berteriak nyaring sekali saat kepalanya membentur jok depan. "Yah! Pak Lee! Sakit tau!"

"M..mian tuan! Saya tak sengaja! Suara anda tadi mengagetkan saya.." ucapnya takut-takut.

Junsu menggerutu sambil mengusap-usa kepalanya. _'Kenapa semua orang suka sekali memprotes suaraku? Memangnya kenapa dengan suaraku?'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Junsu turun dari mobil dan mengecek alamat rumah atap di depannya dengan alamat yang tadi diberikan oleh pamannya.

"Tidak salah lagi! Ini pasti rumahnya!"

"Pak Lee, kau pulang saja. Nanti aku akan pulang sendiri.." ucapnya.

"T..tapi tuan besar menyuruh saya untuk terus menemani anda sampai anda pulang nanti tuan.."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri Pak Lee.. kalau kau tak mau pulang aku akan kabur dan berteriak kalau kau mau menculikku! Kau mau?" ancam Junsu.

Pak Lee tentu saja tak berfikir dua kali untuk pulang. Ia lebih baik memilih dimarahi oleh appa Jaejoong daripada harus masuk kantor polisi karena tuduhan namja bersuara cempreng dan nyaring ini. Jangan ditanya, ia yakin pasti seluruh warga di daerah sini akan langsung keluar setelah mendengar teriakan heboh Junsu yang menuduh mau menculiknya.

Junsu tersenyum puas saat Pak Lee mulai menjalankan mesin mobilnya dan berlalu dari situ.

Namja imut itu segera naik ke atas karena sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan sepupunya itu.

"Benarkah Jae hyung tinggal disini?" gumamnya saat mendapati begitu banyak jemuran di depan rumah.

Dengan tak sabaran ia segera menuju pintu dan mengetuknya dengan keras. Butuh menunggu waktu beberapa menit saat tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan memunculkan wajah yang beberapa tahun ini ia rindukan.

"Suie…"

Oh, betapa ia merindukan suara merdu itu.

.

.

"_Mind to tell us?"_

Yunho mengusap keringatnya dengan handuk yang tadi dibawakan Jaejoong untuknya. Ia memandang Yoochun sebentar.

"Apa yang harus kuberitahu?" tanyanya pura-pura tak tahu.

"Ayolah Yun… tak ada yang perlu kau sembunyikan lagi dari kami. Kejadian tadi pagi sudah cukup jelas bagi kami." sahut Changmin.

"Kalau begitu aku tak perlu menjelaskannya lagi bukan?" jawabnya yang membuat kedua sahabatnya serasa ingin melemparnya dengan bola basket.

"Jung Yunho!" teriak keduanya.

"Aish~ apa yang mau kalian tahu eoh?"

"Sudah sejauh mana hubungan kalian?" tanya Changmin langsung ke topik utama.

"Kami berteman."

"Terus saja berbohong!"

"Benar! Aku tak bohong!"

"Terus saja menyangkal!"

"Aku sudah menciumnya! Kalian puas?!" teriak Yunho kesal. Lama-lama ia tak tahan juga didesak seperti ini.

Yoochun dan Changmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Lalu?"

"Apa lagi?"

"Apa kalian sudah er.. sudah.. tidur bersama?" kali ini giliran Yoochun yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja sudah!" ucapnya keras yang mau tak mau membuat jantung kedua sahabatnya hampir copot. Demi Tuhan, sahabat mereka yang baik ini sudah tidur dengan Kim Jaejoong?!

Ekspresi Yunho berubah seketika saat melihat raut wajah Yoochun dan Changmin. Ia tahu persis pikiran macam apa yang ada di kedua otak mesum sahabatnya.

"Yah! Yang aku maksud kami tidur berdua setiap hari karena memang hanya ada satu ranjang! Tapi aku bersumpah aku tak pernah berbuat macam-macam padanya!"

_Errrrrr…..-_-_

Yoochun dan Changmin sontak menjatuhkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah menciumnya bukan?"

Yunho mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu katakan padanya kalau kau menyukainya."

"Mwo?! Mana bisa begitu?"

"Dasar bodoh! Apa kau tak sadar kalau kau mulai menyukainya?"

"A-aku…"

"Mana mungkin kau membiarkan Jaejoong tinggal bersamamu kalau kau tak punya perasaan sedikitpun padanya?"

"Mana mungkin kau membiarkannya tidur seranjang berdua denganmu kalau kau tak menyukainya?"

"Mana mungkin kau rela bekerja pagi dan siang hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya?"

"Dan yang paling utama, kau tak mungkin menciumnya kalau kau tak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya. Benar begitu Jung Yunho?"

Kalimat beruntun dari Changmin dan Yoochun barusan seolah membuka pikirannya yang selama ini matia-matian ia sangkal.

Ia memang menyukai Jaejoong.

"Kau bahkan belum pernah sekalipun mencium Ara."

Yunho terbelalak. Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?

"Y-yah! Tahu dari mana kau?!"

"Jadi itu benar? Padahal aku hanya asal bicara.." Yoochun dan Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Yunho menggeram kesal karena berhasil tertipu.

"Sudahlah Yun.. cepat katakan kalau kau menyukainya, selama kau masih punya kesempatan." kata Yoochun.

"T-tapi.."

"Berhenti memikirkan perasaan Ara. Wanita itu bahkan tak pernah ingin tahu keadaanmu."

Ucapan Changmin barusan seolah menamparnya. Memang benar, hanya Jaejoong yang selama ini selalu setia di sampingnya.

"Di samping itu, ada sesuatu yang harus kami sampaikan padamu, yang kau sama sekali belum tahu.." ucap Yoochun dengan wajah serius.

"A-apa itu? Cepat katakan padaku!"

.

.

"Suie.. aku mohon berhenti menangis.." kata Jaejoong sambil mengelus-elus punggung Junsu.

Sementara itu Junsu masih terus terisak. Bagaimana bisa ia tak menangis saat mendengar kisah Jaejoong yang sangat menyedihkan ini?

"Hiks.. a-aku.. benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu hyung.. seandainya dulu aku tak pindah ke Amerika, aku pasti akan menemanimu dan akan menghajar teman-teman sekolahmu yang sama sekali tak mau berteman denganmu!..hiks.."

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. "Sudahlah Suie.. yang penting sekarang kau tahu aku baik-baik saja bukan? Berhentilah menangis.."

Junsu mengusap-usap wajahnya yang basah karena air matanya.

"Jung Yunnie-mu itu tak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu kan hyung? Aku akan menendangnya kalau dia sampai berani berbuat jahat padamu!"

Jaejoong tertawa keras. "Mana mungkin ia berbuat jahat padaku.. selama ini ia yang selalu menjagaku.."

"Bagaimana kabarmu sendiri? Kau kelihatannya betah sekali tinggal di Amerika?"

Junsu mendengus kesal. "Aku sama sekali tak betah hyung! Aku selalu ditinggal sendirian di rumah! Aku juga tak punya banyak teman disana.." ucapnya dengan lesu.

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya heran. Setahunya Junsu adalah tipe namja yang ceria dan mudah berteman. "Teman sekolahmu?"

"Aku _home-schooling_ hyung… Appa dan umma tak mengijinkanku sekolah di sekolah umum.. " ucapnya kesal. "Lagipula sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan. Aku harus konsentrasi belajar. Kau juga bukan?" tanya Junsu. Tentu saja karena mereka berada di tingkat yang sama. Usia mereka hanya terpaut beberapa bulan.

"Waeeee?" Jaejoong kaget. Bukankah _home-schooling_ itu sangat membosankan?

"Tentu saja karena aku tak bisa bahasa Inggris!" pekiknya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Junsu.

_1 detik.._

_2 detik.._

_3 detik.._

Dan..

"Bwahahahahaha~" tawa Jaejoong pun meledak. Ia tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Sepupunya ini benar-benar sesuatu!

Junsu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"YAH! Berhenti tertawa hyungggg!"

Jaejoong mengusap air mata yang sempat keluar karena ia terlalu banyak tertawa. Ia menutup mulutnya denan tangannya, masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Mian Suie~ habis ceritamu lucu sekali~"

Kali ini giliran Junsu yang memandang Jaejoong dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Hyung..K-kalian.. apa kalian ..Errr.."

"Mwo?"

"Dia t-tak melakukan _'i-itu'_ padamu kan?"

" '_Itu'_ ? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong kebingungan.

"A-apa kalian sudah pernah melakukan itu? Maksudku tidur bersama?"

Jaejoong mendelik lebar. Bagaimana bisa sepupunya yang polos itu sampai punya pikiran sejauh itu?

"Y-yah! Apa yang kau katakan eoh! T-tentu saja tidak! Y-yunnie bukan tipe pria seperti itu.." jawab Jaejoong pelan. Pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah karena malu.

"Sudahlah hyung.. cepat atau lambat Yunnie-mu itu pasti tak akan tahan. Kau jangan lelah berjuang yah hyung!"

"Y-yah! Apa maksudmu!?" teriak Jaejoong protes.

"Eukyang kyang kyang.."

"Junsu-ah.."

"Hm?"

"Kau jangan beritahu orang tuaku kalau aku disini.." ucapnya pelan.

Junsu terdiam memandang Jaejoong. Sepertinya sepupunya ini kelihatan bahagia sekali tinggal bersama Jung Yunho. Padahal ia mengemban misi dari bibinya untuk membawa Jaejoong pulang.

"T-tentu saja tidak hyung! Rahasiamu aman padaku! Kau tenang saja!" dustanya.

"Gomawo Junsu-ah.." mereka berdua berpelukan.

Tepat setelah itu, pintu depan terbuka dan masuklah Yunho beserta kedua sahabatnya.

Jaejoong melirik jam dinding. Pantas saja mereka sudah pulang. Ini sudah sore dan ia tak sadar karena terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Junsu.

"Yunnie.."

"Jae.." Yunho memandang Junsu dengan wajah ingin tahunya.

"Ini Kim Junsu, sepupuku." kata Jaejoong cepat.

Yunho mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"Annyeong~ Jung Yunho imnida.."

Junsu membungkukkan badannya juga. "Aku Kim Junsu.." ia tersenyum manis pada Yunho, lalu beralih pada Changmin. Tapi tatapannya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi dingin saat menatap Yoochun. Junsu memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat.

"Kalian tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan memasakkan makan malam untuk kalian." kata Jaejoong sebelum beranjak ke dapur. Junsu mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Yah! Apa kau mengenal Kim Junsu? sepertinya ia tak suka sekali padamu?" goda Yunho dan Changmin. Tapi Yoochun hanya diam, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

.

.

"Kami pulang dulu!" pamit Changmin dan Yoochun. Yunho dan Jaejoong mengantar mereka keluar, tapi Junsu hanya diam tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Junsuie~ kau tak pulang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku tak mau pulang dengan dia!" teriak Junsu ketus sambil menunjuk Yoochun.

Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Changmin memandang Junsu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Suie~ tak ada taksi disini pada jam seperti ini.. biarkan Yoochun mengantarmu.." kata Jaejoong.

"Biarkan saja! Aku akan minta jemput Pak Lee!"

"Suie~ k-kalau kau minta Pak Lee menjemputmu, o-orang tuaku bisa tahu kalau aku tinggal disini.." ucap Jaejoong pelan dengan nada sedihnya.

Junsu menepuk mulutnya sendiri. Bodoh sekali ia sampai keceplosan.

"B-bukan itu maksudku hyung.. a-aku.."

Jaejoong memandangnya masih dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Aish~ baiklah! Aku akan pulang dengannya!" teriak Junsu pada akhirnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lega. "Gomawo Junsu-ah.."

Junsu tersenyum pasrah lalu segera beranjak keluar dan dengan sengaja menabrak bahu Yoochun dengan keras dan menginjak kakinya, menyebabkan Yoochun mengerang kesakitan.

"Argh.."

Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

'_Ada apa sebenarnya antara mereka berdua?'_

.

Setelah mengantar Changmin pulang, hanya ada Yoochun dan Junsu di dalam mobil. Sedari tadi keduanya memang masih belum berucap satu sama lain.

"Kemana aku harus mengantarmu?" tanya Yoochun datar.

"Ke rumah Jae hyung." jawab Junsu juga dengan nada datar.

"Kau tinggal disitu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Yoochun menghela nafas panjang. Mencoba sabar dengan sikap Junsu.

"K-kau.. b-bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu juga!" kata Junsu ketus.

"Yah! Aku bertanya baik-baik padamu!" ucap Yoochun agak berteriak. Lama-lama ia sebal juga dengan sikap Junsu.

Junsu memandang Yoochun tajam, sama sekali tak ada rasa takut. "Cepat jalankan mobilnya! Aku sudah tak betah lama-lama denganmu!"

"Yah! Memangnya aku supirmu?!"

Junsu memelototinya, membuat Yoochun mau tak mau harus menjalankan mobilnya.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Jaejoong, Yoochun menghentikan mobilnya tapi tetap mengunci pintu mobilnya agar Junsu tak bisa keluar.

"Yah! Jidat lebar, cepat bukakan pintunya! Kau jangan berbuat macam-macam padaku! Aku akan berteriak agar orang-orang disini menghajarmu!" teriak Junsu dengan sangat keras, membuat Yoochun harus menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Berhenti berteriak! Suaramu membuat telingaku sakit!"

"Keluarkan aku! Keluarkan aku!"

"Kim Junsu!"

"Tolongggg! Tolonggggggg akuuuu! To—"

Teriakan Junsu langsung berhenti seketika saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan bibir Yoochun menempel di bibirnya. Butuh sepersekian detik bagi Junsu untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi, hingga akhirnya ia mendorong Yoochun dengan keras.

"Junsu-ah.. a-aku…"

Junsu memandang Yoochun dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil terus mengusap bibirnya.

"K-kau! Berani-beraninya kau melakukan itu eoh! Kau tak sadar kau siapa?!" teriak Junsu.

"Suie…"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu! Kita sudah putus Park Yoochun!"

Yoochun berusaha meraih tangan Junsu, tapi ditepisnya jauh-jauh.

"Junsu-ah…"

"Biarkan aku keluar!"

"Yah! Semua itu juga salahmu! Dulu kau tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana seperti orang gila! Aku tak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa! Kau tak memberiku kabar sama sekali!" teriak Yoochun frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan keras.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada Jae hyung!"

"Kau dan aku bersekolah di sekolah berbeda! Dan aku dulu sama sekali tak mengenal Jaejoong! Mana aku tahu kalau kau adalah sepupunya, Kim Junsu! Memangnya kau pikir hanya kau dan Jaejoong yang bermarga Kim di Korea Selatan ini hah?! Lalu sekarang kau tiba-tiba muncul dan kau menyalahkanku atas semua yang terjadi pada kita?!"

"Jangan membentakku Park Yoochun!"

"Aku tak membentakmu! Aku hanya marah pada diriku sendiri karena aku terlalu merindukanmu Kim Junsu!"

Kata-kata Yoochun barusan membuat Junsu terhenyak. Air matanya tiba-tiba jatuh. Ia menangis sesenggukan sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

"A-aku merindukanmu Junsu-ah.. aku masih mencintaimu.."

Tangis Junsu semakin keras. Dengan perlahan, Yoochun menarik Junsu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hiks.."

Yoochun menghirup aroma tubuh Junsu, betapa ia merindukan pria imut ini.

"Kita belum putus Junsu-ah. Aku tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.." bisik Yoochun di telinganya.

Junsu mencengkeram kaos Yoochun dengan keras. Ia menangis di dada pria yang selama ini juga selalu dirindukannya.

.

.

Jaejoong melipat semua baju yang baru saja ia cuci tadi pagi. Sepertinya ia akan menyetrika semua baju ini besok saja sepulang sekolah. Hari ini ia merasa sangat lelah.

Sementara itu, Yunho yang duduk di sampingnya, sedari tadi tak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca buku pelajaran yang dipegangnya. Ia sesekali memandang Jaejoong sambil pikirannya terus terngiang pada cerita kedua sahabatnya tadi.

"Jae…" panggilnya pelan.

"Hm?"

"Kemari sebentar.."

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan tatapan heran sebelum merangkak naik ke atas ranjang. Ia lalu duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"Ada apa?"

Dengan tiba-tiba, Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menatapnya dengan seksama. Mata musangnya melebar ketika ia mendapati sebuah bekas luka gores tepat di nadi tangan kiri namja cantik itu.

"J-jadi i-itu benar..?" katanya terbata.

Jaejoong cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dan menutupnya erat-erat.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanyanya gugup. Ia sama sekali tak mau Yunho tahu tentang bekas goresan itu.

Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong dengan ekspresi yang antara marah, kecewa, dan rasa menyesal.

"K-kau pernah mencoba mengiris nadimu?" desis Yunho.

Jaejoong tercekat. Ia sama sekali tak punya keberanian untuk membalas tatapan mata Yunho padanya.

"JAWAB AKU KIM JAEJOONG! BENARKAH ITU?!" Yunho berteriak sangat keras, membuat Jaejoong tersentak ke belakang. Demi Tuhan ia takut sekali. Yunho tak pernah membentaknya sekeras ini.

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat. Ia menangis walaupun masih berusaha keras menahan isaknya.

"Aku mohon jawab aku!" Yunho mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Jaejoong dan memaksa agar namja cantik itu mau menatap wajahnya.

Wajah Jaejoong akhirnya terangkat. Tampaklah wajah rapuh dan penuh air mata itu. Hati Yunho berdenyut sakit melihatnya.

"Hiks.."

"Jae.. aku mohon katakan sesuatu. A-apa benar itu semua karena aku?" tanyanya lembut. Emosinya perlahan memudar melihat air mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng berkali-kali. Mencoba meyakinkan Yunho kalau percobaan bunuh diri yang hampir saja merenggut nyawanya itu sama sekali tak ada sangkut pautnya dengannya.

"Aku minta kau jangan berbohong padaku…" suaranya pelan tapi menyiratkan ketegasan.

Jaejoong menggeleng lagi. "I-itu semua bukan karena kau Yun.. I-itu murni karena kebodohanku.." ucapnya masih mencoba menyangkal.

Yunho menghela nafasnya dengan keras. Dipaksa sedemikian apapun Jaejoong memang keras kepala. Yunho tahun Jaejoong tak akan mau menyalahkannya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu Jae? Kau sudah tak menyayangi dirimu sendiri? Kau tak menyayangi kedua orang tuamu hm?"

Jaejoong diam.

"Sekarang jawab aku! Apa pantas kau mengorbankan nyawamu hanya untuk seorang pria brengsek sepertiku yang bahkan tak bisa menghargai perasaanmu?" suara Yunho tercekat. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis.

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir lagi. Yunho mencengkeram kedua lengannya dengan sangat erat.

"Jawab aku Jae! Apa aku pantas mendapatkan itu semua?! Kenapa kau lakukan itu eoh?!" Yunho berteriak. Tak terasa air matanya akhirnya jatuh.

"A..aku mencintaimu Yunnie.. A-aku sangat mencintaimu…" ungkapnya lirih. "Saat itu aku benar-benar hancur… kau mengatakan kalau kau tak menginginkanku.." Jaejoong mencoba mengatur nafasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Dan saat itu.. rasanya sangat sakit hingga yang terpikir olehku hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengakhiri rasa sakit itu…"

Cengkeraman Yunho di kedua lengannya mendadak mengendur. Yunho merasakan kalau tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja lemas.

"Jae… K-kau benar-benar bodoh…"

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah. Seolah menerima apa saja yang akan Yunho katakan padanya.

"K-kau benar-benar bodoh karena mencintai seseorang sepertiku… A-aku sama sekali tak pantas kau cintai…"

Seketika itu juga Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Menumpahkan semua tangisnya di dada Yunho.

Yunho membalas pelukan Jaejoong dan berkali-kali menciumi rambut namja cantik itu.

Ia merasa menjadi pria paling bodoh dan buta yang pernah ada karena pernah menyia-nyiakan perasaan tulus Jaejoong.

"Kau berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi kan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng cepat. "A-asal kau tak mengusirku dari sini.."

Yunho tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Seperti perkiraannya, Jaejoong tak pernah meminta apapun darinya. Bahkan memintanya untuk membalas perasaannya.

"Walaupun aku mengusirmu, kaupun pasti akan kembali kesini lagi. Dari dulu kau tak pernah mau mendegarkan ucapanku.."

Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah tak mau melepaskan Yunho.

"Saranghae Jae…"

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin saja kepalanya sakit sehabis menangis tadi sehingga sekarang ia berhalusinasi.

Yunho berdebar-debar menanti jawaban Jaejoong. Ia mengharapkan respon yang luar biasa dari Jaejoong. Tapi ia heran melihat Jaejoong yang terlihat seperti kebingungan.

"Jae…"

"Y-Yun.. s-sepertinya kepalaku sakit. Aku tadi sempat mendengar kalau kau mengatakan…" Jaejoong terlihat malu mengatakannya.

"Mwo?"

"A-ani! Mungkin aku salah dengar!"

"Apa? Memangnya apa yang kau dengar?" Yunho menggoda Jaejoong.

"T-tidak! B-bukan apa-apa!" Yunho semakin geli melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Rasanya ia ingin segera memeluk dan mencium namja cantik itu.

"Apa kau mendengar aku mengucapkan Saranghae?"

Mata doe Jaejoong melebar. Hatinya berdetak cepat. Jadi ini semua bukan halusinasi?

"K-kau bercanda Yun?" suaranya kembali serak.

"Yah! Kau jangan menangis lagi!" Yunho kembali panik ketika mendapati mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau tak salah dengar Joongie… aku, Jung Yunho, mencintaimu…" ia mengecup singkat kening Jaejoong.

Sementara itu Jaejoong menutup mulutnya erat-erat. Ia ingin sekali menangis sekencang-kencangnya, meluapkan seluruh kebahagiaannya.

Demi Tuhan, setelah bertahun-tahun penantiannya, bertahun-tahun pengorbanannya, sakit hati dan air mata yang selama ini ia keluarkan untuk Jung Yunho, akhirnya berbuah manis.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menangis. Kau ini kenapa gampang sekali menangis sih?" gerutu Yunho sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya. Ia menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukannya lagi, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hiks.."

"Kau senang?"

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil terus terisak. Ia masih tak sanggup berbicara.

Sementara itu Yunho masih terus mengelus punggung Jaejoong sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Ia sudah mengambil keputusan, dan ia tak pernah seyakin ini dalam hidupnya.

Disadari atau tidak, memang hanya Jaejoong yang ia butuhkan untuk terus ada di sampingnya.

Dan kebutuhan itu yang sekarang akhirnya berubah menjadi sebuah cinta.

Dan Kim Jaejoong memang layak mendapatkannya.

**.**

**.**

… **^^v**

Fin.

.

.

/dibunuh rame-rame/

Hahaha. Beloonnnnn…. FF ini belon waktunya tamat kok! Perkiraan sih 2 chapter lagi bakal tamat.

Sorry for any typos.

Review? :) :)


End file.
